Royal adventures
by Espikumon24
Summary: This story is about Princess Zelda Northwest and her weapons who are her guardians, I will make part two and three of the story so you can see Alessandra and Liza's side of the story but for now it's Zelda's story.
1. chapter 1

Hi my name is Zelda North well at least thats my stage name so that no one knows who I really am my real name is Zelda Cosmia Thyra Northwest.

I am seventeen years old and I have long wavy blonde hair and light skin, my eyes are purple\red they change colors in the sun, I'm kinda short for my age but i'm not flat chested so that makes up for it right?

This is my second year at DWMA and my I shall admit I ran away from my kingdom and my mother and father do not know I'm here sooooo I have to keep it on the down low if I wanna stay.

I'm kinda normal at battling but I'm not in the NOT class because I wanted to make a death scythe so i'm not here to learn how to fight for "self defence" or because their parents punished them to work like all the other preppy girls in the NOT class.

I usually wear a black and purple uniform,

Its a twist on the classic school girl uniforms but this one was a black top with a pleated skirt that had a purple trim and a tie with a skull on it.

My goal of all year really happened,

My goal was to actually make a new friend this year and to collect souls and prove to my mother that I was perfectly capable of living on my own at the age of fourteen.

Now all i had to do was prove to my ass of a father that I deserved to be the next kid in line for the crown of the Northwest family.

Yes its true I use a fake name so people don't know who I really am but the truth is my family is The Northwest royal family and I infact know Ayna's family because Anya infact has a brother that either me or my older sister shall marry although I don't want to I believe I should choose who I get to fall in love with or not.

I only shared this secret with Alessandra and Liza because they were my "guardians"

since mother and father wouldve never let me come here without proper protection infact they don't even know i'm in the EAT class or they'd freak but I'm planing on making A and L into Death scythes so that when I return to London my family will have no choice but to make me the next queen.

(today in class)

We had battle class today and my partners Liza and Alessandra who are both golden rapiers thicker than normal but they fit me perfectly.

"Okay now Zelda you can fight against...Black*star."

Stein said.

"Black*star you will fight on your own because this is Zelda's first year in EAT and I feel you'll destroy the classroom if I alow you to use Tsubaki."

Stein said.

"Fine but I won't hold back on her just because shes new."

Black*star said.

I held Alessandra and Liza in my hands tightly because i was nervous.

"I wouldnt ask you to."

I said.

"Big talk for a small girl."

He laughed.

"Um dude look whos talking your like the shortest guy here."

I said.

"Shut up!"

He yelled and his hands flared with the electricity of his soul.

"Okay well if you're not afraid to fight a girl then come at me."

I shrugged.

"I've fought tougher girls than you."

He said.

He ran at me and I've seen how he battles and I know what he was about to do so I made sure to move out of the way before he shot his soul into me.

When I moved out of the way I struck him in the back and he rolled foward but got up just as quickly as he fell.

"Block!"

Liza yelled before he hit and then he hit Liza but all I felt was a buzz but she felt it all.

"I can't block?"

I sighed under my breath.

He used close comabt on me and that was the one class I always failed at so I wasnt sure if I could actually win this or even make it out alive because when Black*star fights he fights to win and he fights for blood.

I dodged as much as I could then he found an opening and struck me in the stomach thus sending me backwards into the seats but I straightend my legs and with a loud thud I bounced off of the front seats and slid foward thank god there were no kids sitting in the front row.

"Dang that didnt hurt you?"

He sighed.

"Actually it did but I'm not a freakin baby I know how to take a hit especially from your wimp of a soul."

I said and I coughed up blood.

"You're gonna wish you never said that."

He growled.

He advanced towards me but I was still infront of the seats so when he got close enough I jumped on top of the seats hoping he would run into them but he stopped himself and twisted ready to strike but I blocked with my weapons.

"Sorry."

I said to them.

"Its okay just win this!"

They said.

"Right."

I said then jumped away from the seats.

Black*star got close to me and I used that

opportunity to stab and I actually hit him although when i stabbed him in the stomach he punched me in the face.

"Bastard!"

I rubbed my face.

"Aw did pretty girl not like that?"

He rubbed his stomach which was bleeding.

"Aw you think i'm pretty?"

I smirked.

"Grr."

He couldnt respond to that and the class laughed.

He ran at me as the bell rang but Stein rolled foward and stopped him with a puch in the gut also in the same spot I hit him.

"What was that for!?"

Black*star coughed up blood.

"Class is over fight on your own time."

Stein said.

"Maybe I will!"

Black*star roared.

I let Liza and Alessandra transform back.

"Are you okay?"

Liza asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just a punch thats all."

I smiled although it hurt.

"We will continue this later."

Black*star grumbled.

"Whatever."

I shrugged.


	2. 2

(Next day.)

After what happened yesterday I wasnt sure I even wanted to go today although if i didnt go I would be a no show coward so I went anyways and just as I feared in lunch Black*star challenged me.

"You new girl, Fight me."

He slammed his hand down on the table we were sitting at.

"Why was yesterdays beating not enough?"

I said.

"Shut up you just got lucky the bell rang."

Black*star growled.

"Nah I'm busy."

I said.

"Doing what you're not even eating."

He said and it was true and its not that i didnt have money its just I wasnt the type to eat if you know what i mean.

"Fine if it will make your poor little life better to get beat by a girl then so be it."

I said.

"Tsubaki!"

He yelled and a girl with black hair ran over.

"Black*star I don't wish to fight in this battle its not fair."

She said.

"Then I'll battle without you."

He growled.

(Outside DWMA right infront of the stairs)

Some kids gathered around to watch and i only knew about three of them two were Soul and Maka (I only know because Alassandra has a huge crush on Soul)

And then there was Tsubaki who was Black*star's weapon.

"Lets fight!"

Black*star said as he ran foward without my consent and decided to attack.

I already picked up on his fighting style so i knew what he would do.

As soon as he got close and ready to strike I sliced him across the stomach and sent him backwards.

He was mad and number one rule of fighting was don't fight with anger or you'll never make it anywhere thus proving it because he was fighting pretty bad.

"Black*star fighting with another student are you?"

A voice laughed from somewhere on the side.

"Shut up i'm busy!"

Black*star yelled and charged at me but I sliced which sent him back again.

I turned to see who it was and it was a guy in a suit the only other thing I could make out was he had jet black hair with three stripes on the right side of his hair.

As I was looking at him Black*star struck and he hit me in the stomach and sent me flying backwards.

I slid across the ground and rolled but when I stopped I looked up and saw that I was directly under that guys feet and he was staring down at me with golden eyes.

I coughed up blood and Black*star laughed as though he won.

"This isnt over you bastard!"

I coughed.

Black*star walked up to me and was about to kick me in the stomach but when I opened my eyes the guy above me had steped infront of me stopped him.

"Stay out of this Kid."

Black*star growled.

He didnt move from where he was but Black*star threw a puch and he caught it easily and flipped Black*star.

"Why are you helping her?"

Black*star coughed.

"Because you're just fighting her without reason."

He stood infront of me still and Alessandra and Liza transformed back and sat beside me.

"Two losses in a week so not cool."

Black*star mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

He turned around and held out his hand.

"Y-yeah."

I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Okay."

He shrugged and walked away like nothing ever happened and that was that.

"Come on lets get you to the nurses office."

Liza said.

"N-no I'm okay lets just go back to class."

I said.

"Okay."

They nodded.

I was in class but for the rest of the day I couldnt think straight, All I could think about was that guy and I didnt even get his name I had also never even seen him in our class but maybe I just never noticed.

(Later that night)

We ate pizza that they had at the girls dorm it was a treat they had, Every friday one of the rooms has to order takeout for the whole dorm and this week was the girl Hurudori and her roomates had to pay although there werent many girls in this dorm so maybe at the most there were twenty girls.

I placed my phone on the table as I got pizza from the kitchen and there were other girls in there and I saw Hurudori.

"Thank you Hurudori-sama for paying for the pizza this week."

I thanked her that way because she was japanese and it was only proper.

"Oh no need to call me Hurudori we're all friends, Call me Tsugumi!"

She giggled.

"O-okay Tsugumi, I'm Zelda nice to meet you."

I smiled, and infact this was our first time meeting although I've heard shes a very good halbard for being in the NOT class.

"Nice to meet you Zelda, I'm suprised we havent met since you're a second year student."

She said pointing at my phone which had my student ID that had my one star on it and it also had the tally marks of how many years I've been going to DWMA and my room number.

"Oh I don't really socialise."

I sighed.

"You totally should, Okay Maka's throwing a party tomorrow night you should come!"

She said.

"W-wait I wasnt invited I can't go."

I frowned.

"Maka invites all the girls don't worry and Maka's a friend of mine so she'll love to meet you!"

She giggled.

"I don't know.."

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Your room is 222, can I stop by tomorrow I'll pick you up!"

She smiled.

"U-um okay..."

I nodded.

"Okay then its settled I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine!"

She giggled and ran off.

Dang I agreed to go to a party and I didnt even know anyone.


	3. 3

(Kids pov)

I was on a mission with Liz and Patty so I got to school late today and I walked in around lunch but when I did walk in there was a fight.

It was Black*star and a girl.

The girl had two weapons, two very shiny gold rapiers and anyone with two weapons can't be that bad right?

"Black*star fighting with a new student are you?"

I laughed.

"Shut up I'm busy!"

He yelled and charged at the girl but she sent him flying backwards with a swipe across the stomach.

She turned to look at me and her eyes caught my attention because they were blood red.

I felt bad because I seemed to distract her and when she looked at me Black*star made his move.

She fell right at my feet but everyone else moved out of the way even Liz and Patty who were watching the fight from the back.

"This isnt over you bastard!"

She tried to get up but coughed up blood.

I decided to save her because it was my fault for distracting her so I stepped infront of her as Black*star charged to finish her.

"Stay out of this Kid!"

He threw a punch but I just flipped him like usual.

"Why are you helping her?"

He coughed.

"Because you're fighting her without reason."

I said.

"Two losses in a week...not cool."

He said and walked away.

"Are you okay?"

I looked down at the girl whos eyes were now purple, how strange.

"Y-yeah."

She took my hand and I helped her up.

"Okay."

I shrugged and walked away.

When I met with Liz and Patty they just stared at me.

"What?"

I asked.

"T-that was weird."

Liz said.

"Yeah why'd you save her, you don't even know her."

Patty asked.

"Because I know Black*star and she didnt deserve to be run off by Black*star on her first day."

I said.

"I actually think I know that girl..."

Liz said.

"Really who is she?"

I asked.

"Oh crap I was supposed to show her around school when she first showed up but that was after the battle with the Kishin so I decided not to go."

Liz laughed.

"And so you left her to fend for herself in a school like this?"

I laughed.

"Yeah her name was...Zelda I think and this is her first year in EAT if i'm not mistaken."

Liz said.

"How do you know these things?"

I asked.

"Because I like to read the new student forms when I'm bored and I think she was a NOT student first then she requested to be in EAT."

Liz said.

"You can read?"

I laughed.

"Yes Kid i can read!"

She pouted.


	4. 4

(Zelda)

Tsugumi Hurudori bought the pizza for all of the girls dorm.

Every month one room has to buy food for the whole dorm and today that was Tsugumi and her roomates.

"Thank you Tsugumi Hurudori for buying the pizza."

I smiled.

"Oh no problem and I don't think we've met?"

She said as I got my pizza.

"No we havent, I'm Zelda North second year one star miester."

I said.

"I'm Tsugumi a demon halberd and this is my third year in NOT."

She smiled.

"By chance are you going to the party Maka's throwing tomorrow?"

Tsugumi asked.

"N-no."

I said.

"Come on I'll pick you up!"

She said.

"U-um i don't know..."

I said.

"I have nothing else to do please!"

She begged.

"O-okay I'll go."

I said.

"Yay!"

She cheered.

"Pick you up at eight thirty!"

She smiled.

"Okay room 222."

I said.

"Got it!"

She smiled.

I went back to my room to tell Liza and Alessandra who I brought pizza up for them because they were upstairs and they didnt like crowds so I knew if I didnt bring them the pizza they wouldnt eat, Let me exsplain about my partners and myself.

Alessandra A internet girl who can say what she means only on the internet and to close friends but other than that she gets tongue tied when she meets new people, Also a internet stalker and stays up late on tumbler, when she discovered internet she loved it and now shes crazy about it.

Liza A quiet hopless romantic, she may look like a book worm but thats only because of the book covers she puts over her romance books so people think shes studying but shes really hoping that some guy that looks like Fabio will someday come and sweep her off her feet, She likes the old castle ways better and Alessandra likes the new ways better.

And then theres me, I'd like to think of myself as a reserved type girl although I can say what I mean and I'm a bit fiesty if you cross me I suppose thats the rebel princess side of me.

"Hey girls you are gonna love me!"

I said as I walked in the door but I knew they'd probably hate me.

"What was there a cute guy, did you get me a date?!"

Liza sighed like a hopless romantic.

"No but I brought pizza and good news."

I laughed and handed them their pizza.

"Whats the good news?"

Alessandra asked while she took a bite.

"So I got us invited to one of Maka's famous partys!"

I clapped.

"Maka as in Soul Eater Evans partner!?"

Alessandra squealed.

"Yeah and Tsugumi is picking us up tomorrow at nine so shes gonna introduce us."

I said.

"Omg I need something to wear."

Alessandra started to ramble and check her phone and freak out.

"Oh sounds fun."

Liza said then she went back to her book.

"I wonder if that guy will be there."

I sighed like Liza.

"Oh btw that guys name is Death the Kid I think I have a picture of him here hold on."

Alessandra seached her phone and I ran over.

"Why do you have a picture of him!?"

I asked then I saw it was on the DWMA website.

It was a picture if him with Lord Death.

"Thats Lord Deaths son as you can tell by the name."

She said.

"Wait I didnt know Lord Death had a son!?"

I said.

"Yeah and he is one year older than you and he's a Virgo and you're a Pisces so its a perfect match."

She said.

"E-eh just because zodiac signs say so doesnt mean anything!"

I said.

"Zodiac signs are everything!"

Liza yelled.

"I don't even know him."

I said.

"Here."

Alessandra passed me a paper from her notebook that had all the two star miesters on it.

"Why do you have oh..."

I stopped myself because I saw Soul's picture had been cut out.

I read the small paragraph about him.

'Has two girl partners both twin guns'

'Loves symmetry'

'Introvert soul'

'Virgo'

'Sixteen'

Thats all it said other than Lord Deaths son.

"I see where you get your info from."

I laughed.

"Here."

She snipped the picture from the paper and handed it to me.

"Whats this for?"

I asked.

"So we can all have a dream crush here."

Alessandra said.

"Wait I'm not saying I like him or anything..."

I blushed.

"Thats exactly what your eyes are saying."

Liza said.

"What the heck!?"

I pouted.


	5. 5

(Kids pov next day)

Liz and Patty have informed me that Maka was throwing a party although I really didnt wanna go Patty said that if I didnt she'd mess up all the pictures in the house so I was forced to go.

"Wear something cute"

They said.

"The party will be fun."

They said.

Its not like I dont like partys I just don't like wasting saturdays on socialising when I could be collecting souls or making the world symmetrical but a party?

I put on a white dress shirt and jeans mostly because i didnt care at this point I only cared about my house being ripped to shreds by Patty if I didnt go.

"Kid are you ready!?"

Liz yelled from outside my door.

"Yeah."

I opened the door.

Liz wore a short blue cocktail dress and Patty wore a frilly pink romper which confused me on if this was a formal or a casual.

"Is this a formal or a casual?"

I asked.

"Who cares lets go we're gonna be late!"

Liz pulled me.

"Ugh why must I go."

I whinned.

"Because if not I'll rip up the house!"

Patty giggled.

"I'll make you sleep outside."

I said.

"Thats okay!"

Patty giggled.

(At the party in which I did not want to go to)

Maka threw the party in a secret room in the tunnels of DWMA which was basicly where she always threw her partys.

It was Soul's idea to give hints to where the room was just incase the teachers were there so we wouldnt get caught but I knew most of DWMA like the back of my hand so I clearly knew where the room was even without the clues.

"Hey Kid glad you could make it!"

Maka welcomed us in.

The room was quite big and it was a two story room so I went up the stairs to the second story and startes to fix the books on the shelf.

"Hey Kid I saw you save that new girl yesterday."

Soul said as he stood next to me.

"Yeah."

I said as I fixed the bookshelf to be both symmetrical and alphabetical.

"She's in our class you know."

Soul smirked.

"So?"

I shrugged.

"Speak of the devil isnt that her?"

Soul laughed and I looked over the rails and saw her with Tsugumi and two other girls who I remembered as her weapons.


	6. 6

(Zelda)

I got dressed for the party at eight and Tsugumi was going to pick us up at eight thirty.

"Should I wear this or that!?"

Alessandra held up two outfits one a simple red dress and the other a longsleeve black and white striped turtle neck with black jeans.

"Wear the casual because it seems like a casual party."

I said.

"Okay."

She quickly changed into it then started on her hair.

"Zelda do I look okay?"

Liza asked and did a twirl.

She was wearing red and white turtle neck and white jeans so her and her sister looked like a match.

"Cute."

I gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay what about me?"

I asked nervously.

I wore a red and black longsleeve shirt and leggings with my black and purple pleated skirt over them.

"Good."

They gave me a thumbs up.

I just wore my hair down since it was pretty long anyways and it was wavy at the ends i thought it would look good.

Liza and Alessandra wore their hair up Alessandra had her short brown hair in a side pigtail and the rest down then Liza had her curly brownish red short hair in a pigtail on the oppisite side since they liked to be matching.

"Chloe are you ready!?"

Tsugumi nocked on the door.

"Yeah one sec!"

I ran and opened the door.

"Is it okay if I bring my partners?"

I asked.

"Sure Maka would probably love to meet them!"

Tsugumi giggled.

"Where are your partners Tsugumi?"

I asked.

"Meme is sick and Anya hates partys so she's taking care of her."

She said.

"Oh okay then I hope she feels better."

I said.

"She's a tough weed so don't worry because today is for partying!"

Tsugumi giggled.

Tsugumi took us to DWMA and snuck us down into the under ground tunnels.

"Okay it says 'Skulls are everywhere and to find the party find the one place there are none' where could that be?"

Tsugumi asked.

"Maybe on a door?"

I pointed and all the doors had skull handles.

"Maka usually throws her partys in the same place but last time I wasnt the one that was leading Anya was and I wasnt paying attention on how to get here."

She sighed.

"Look."

I pointed and there was a door without a nob on it.

"Thats gotta be it."

Liza said.

We ran to the door and nocked on it then Maka opened the door for us.

"Hey welcome!"

She smiled.

"Maka I want you to meet my friends!"

Tsugumi giggled.

"Omg I know you, you're that girl that Kid saved yesterday."

Maka said and I winced when she said it because i was known as a damsel in distress rather than a girl that kicked Black*star's butt.

"Zelda North, nice to meet you."

I smiled.

"Maka Albarn, Thanks for coming!"

She shook my hand.

"Hi I'm Alessandra Artica."

Alessandra waved from behind me.

"And I'm Liza Artica."

Liza smiled.

"Please enjoy yourselves, when more people arrive we could play a game or two!"

Maka smiled.

"Um okay thanks."

I smiled.

Our group stayed in a corner of the downstairs area.


	7. 7

(Kids pov)

I saw her walk in with Tsugumi but she and her weapons split up and went to a corner and Tsugumi mingled.

"Shouldnt you properly introduce yourself."

Soul smirked.

"Why?"

I asked.

"Because you saved her life and you can't tell me you only had one reason which was you felt sorry for her not that she was cute no that you felt sorry for her."

Soul said.

"I find her interesting thats all."

I said.

"Mhm interesting how, I mean I think shes cute and I'd like to take a bite out of dat a-"

He started to say but i quickly cut him off.

"What the heck Soul!?"

I frowned.

"What just stating it, Come on you can't tell me you don't find her the least bit attractive?"

He smirked.

"Yes okay shes pretty but I do not see girls in the way you do."

I said then I realized that sounded wrong.

"Dude you're not gay are you?"

He laughed.

"I am not gay I just meant it as in I see girls for more than their bodys and as vulgar toys as you see them!"

I flustered.

"I like her friends too."

Soul slurped.

"God damn boy calm yourself."

I laughed.

"Come on I wanna meet them."

Soul slurped.

"Fine."

I sighed and we walked over to them.

I saw them talking then they stopped when we walked up to them.

"Hi I don't think I properly introduced myself I'm Death the Kid, Eighteen if we're getting into that."

I smiled and stuck out my hand to the girl Zelda.

"H-hi I'm Zelda North, Nice to meet you."

She smiled and shook my hand reluctantly.

"Sup I'm Soul Eater, Nineteen by the way."

Soul waved and one girl pushed past Zelda.

"Hi I'm Alessandra!"

She said.

"I'm Liza her sister."

The other girl waved she looked younger so i assumed she was.

"Shes older!"

Alessandra pointed to her sister who jumped when she said that.

"I-I'm eighteen."

She sighed.

"I'm sixteen and Zelda is seventeen."

Alessandra said.

"So how would you like to hang with me cutie unless you'd rather hang with my friend here?"

Soul said and he put his hand on Zelda's chin.

"Back off playboy I wouldn't go for you if you were the last guy on earth."

She scoffed and slapped his hand off her chin.

"Dang girl don't hate the player hate the game."

Soul smirked.

"I hate both."

She shrugged.

"So you wouldnt mind hanging out with Kid, I mean he did save your life and all."

Soul said.

"He didnt save my life!"

Zelda pouted.

"Soul leave her alone if she doesnt wanna party with you then back off."

I said.

"I-I'll party with you Soul!"

Alessandra said.

"Glad to hear it."

Soul licked his lips and I felt bad for the girl Alessandra because Soul was a player he'd play with a girls heart for one night then drop her the next.

"Liza was it, Wanna join me I think my friend Crona would really enjoy your company."

Soul said.

"O-okay."

She followed them leaving me and Zelda in the corner.

"So um..."

I tried to start a conversation but she blew me off.

"Why'd you save me?"

She asked.

"B-because I know Black*star and-"

I started to say but she cut me off.

"Yeah but you don't know me so maybe you should stay out if it, I know I don't look strong but I can handle myself you know."

She frowned.

"S-sorry."

I winced.

"Meh it's okay I guess I can't be to mad at you right, I mean you did save me from a kick in the stomach."

She shrugged.

She was kinda scary since I couldnt read her like I could others infact her soul was very different from anyone else I've met before it was quite interesting.


	8. 8

(Zelda)

It really suprised me when Kid and Soul walked up to us because Alessandra had a HUGE crush on Soul and I thought she would scream.

"Why are they looking at us?"

I asked.

"Why are they smiling?"

Liza asked.

"Why are they walking over here!?"

Alessandra panicked.

We all panicked for a second then calmly took a breath and acted cool or attemped to.

Everything went well until Soul brought up the whole Kid saving my life thing.

"He didn't save my life!"

I said in anger.

I only blew up because of the whole situation but other than that I felt bad about it so when Kid apologized for it I felt bad.

I stood with my back on corner and Kid stood beside me.

"You know Soul is quite the player so maybe you shouldn't let your weapons go with him."

He said.

"Don't tell her I told you but Alessandra really likes Soul and I can't keep her from him or she'll hate me."

I said.

"Soul is a heartbreaker and if you don't want your friends to be hurt you shouldnt let them get to far with him."

He said.

"If I notice anything i'll stop it."

I said.

"Okay just watch out for them."

He said.

"Mhm thanks."

I nodded.

I really couldnt think of anything to say so I pretty much just stared at the people that walked in and hung out and talked.

"I got forced to come so why are you here?"

He asked.

"Is it a sin to come to a party?"

I asked.

"N-no its just Maka throws a party like every weekend and I've never seen you at any."

He said.

"I'm trying to help my friends become popular."

I shrugged.

"I see, Popularity the most wanted asset."

He said.

"If it gets them to actually socialise then I don't mind but to be honest I don't like being the center of attention so I hate going to partys, which is why I don't dress up."

I sighed.

"I can tell, A pretty girl like you doesnt need to try unlike others."

He shrugged.

"Kid!"

Two blonde girls yelled for him.

"Excuse me my annoying partners are calling me."

He laughed.

He walked over to the girls one was shorter than the other and they looked like sisters.

I decided to slip away while i had the chance because I didnt actually want to talk to him it was scary talking to him to be honest he intimadates me alot.

I quickly slipped through the croud and snuck upstairs and plopped down on one of the couches up there.


	9. 9

(Kids pov)

Liz and Patty called me just as we were starting to get along and I was finally started to read her.

"What?"

I asked.

"Come dance with us Kid!"

Liz said as she twirled Patty around and i had just noticed that there was music playing.

"Whats the real reason you two never want me around at partys."

I asked.

"Okay so theres a guy I like right over there and I want to make him jelous."

Liz begged.

"Wait no please I think that guy over there can you help me!"

Patty begged.

"Nope never nope who knows what people will think!"

I said.

"Please Kid we're begging you!"

They made puppy dog faces.

"One dance each thats it and don't try anything funny!"

I frowned.

I was much younger than Liz, and Patty was eighteen but she was so damn imature I felt bad for any guy that falls for her.

"Yay me first!"

Patty grabbed me.

"Patty I swear I will make you sleep outside if you try anything."

I said.

"Aw come on can you at least pretend to like me."

She frowned.

"Bleh."

I frowned.

I only danced with her until the song ended then I walked away from her.

"Kid!"

She frowned.

"My turn!"

Liz laughed and pulled me by the arm.

"Ugh Liz can't you just get guys on your own, Why don't you use Soul he's better at this than I."

I said.

"Because you're my partner so it makes me look hard to get but if you maybe...make it look good I'll help you with that girl Zelda."

Liz smiled.

"I don't need help because I don't like her."

I said.

"Oh Kid you're so funny!"

Liz laughed and play pushed me then I caught a glimpse of the guy she was trying to make jelous I guess I just didnt see it.

"Oh god Liz you can do better."

I frowned.

"Shut up I like him."

She said.

"Bye Liz."

I said and walked away from her.

"Yeah Kid I'm thirsty why don't you bring me a drink!"

Liz yelled.

"Yeah 'thirsty' is right."

I mumbled to myself.

I looked around but Zelda was gone.

'Dang I missed my chance.'

I walked up stairs and to my suprise she was up there asleep on the couch, She looked so cute when she slept and for some reason she held a book.

'I should stay here and make sure no one does anything to her.'

I took the book from her hands gently and placed it back on the shelf in the spot she took it from.


	10. 10

(Zelda)

I passed out on the couch mostly because I forgot to eat and I was bored.

I'm not saying i'm anorexic or anything but sometimes I forget to eat and when that happens I faint but thankfully I was on the couch when it happened infact I was reading one of the books on the shelf when i started to feel dizzy then i guess I passed out.

I felt someone poking me and when I opened my eyes it was Kid to my suprise.

"Ack what the heck!?"

I freaked out.

"Sorry everyones leaving and your partners seemed to have left you here."

He shrugged.

"What I'm gonna kill them!"

I sat up.

"Everyones gone do you want me to take you home?"

He asked.

"What time is it?"

I asked.

"About twelve thirty."

He said.

"I swear I'm gonna-"

I said but my stomach cut me off with a very embarressing grumble.

"Are you hungry?"

Kid laughed.

"Kinda..."

I looked down.

"Come on lets get something to eat."

He smiled.

"O-okay."

I nodded.

He took me to a what-a-burger and I was hungry so I didnt refuse and it was the only place open right now.

I got fries and Kid got onion rings.

"Can I ask you something?"

I asked.

"Mhm."

He nodded.

"Why did you stay with me when you couldve just left me there like everyone else did."

I asked.

"Because I saw your friends leave with Soul and I felt sorry for you so I decided to stay...plus Liz and Patty left with some guys also."

He laughed.

"Thank you."

I said.

"I wasnt gonna leave you I mean what kind of person would I be if I left you there without knowing your way around school you wouldve been stuck there all night."

He said.

"Thats so true."

I said.

I looked over at the onion rings he pushed aside.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

I asked.

"N-no go ahead their asymmetrical anyways."

He said.

"Yay!"

I smiled and started to eat the onion rings.

He just laughed.

"Sorry its just I kinda forgot to eat today."

I giggled.

"Wait are you...?"

He asked.

"No purposly but please don't tell anyone!"

I begged.

He took a deep breath then nodded.

"I like food as you can tell I just don't remember to eat."

I shrugged.

"I see."

He said.


	11. 11

(Kid)

She confused me even more after tonight I really couldnt read her.

"Thanks again Kid."

She smiled.

"Yeah no problem I just hope your friends are okay."

I said as I walked her back to the girls dorm.

"I hope so too but maybe when I open the door to our room they'll be there asleep."

She shrugged.

My phone buzzed.

It was Liz 'Sorry we left you there Kid, You were right that guy was scum.'

She wrote.

'Its fine.'

I wrote back.

I walked her back to the girls dorm.

"Oh here just incase my partners arent in there i'll text you."

She said taking out her phone and handing it to me.

"O-okay."

I nodded and put in my phone number and name in her contact list.

"Heheh."

She laughed and put an emoji of a skull next to my name.

"Good night."

I smiled.

"Um text me when you get home okay, cause I'd feel really bad if something happened okay?"

She said.

"Mhm."

I nodded.

I saw a mirror near by and Father had taught me how to teleport through mirrors so I just walked through the mirror and I was home.


	12. 12

(Zelda)

I was very upset with them so when they arrived home Liza pulled Alessandra by the ear into the door I adressed them by their real names.

"EXSPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

I yelled.

"Zelda we are so sorry!"

Liza said.

"You do not deserve to adress me as Zelda."

I said.

"Princess Zelda of the Northwest family please forgive us, I understand that what we did broke every rule ever made by the Artica and Northwest family bond but please if we go back we'll be-"

I cut Liza off.

"Pheobe Lapis Lazuli Artica."

I said.

"Yes Princess Zelda of the Northwest Kingdom."

She stood up straight as trained.

"Andromeda Cassandra Xena Artica."

I said and she stood up straight.

"Yes Princess Zelda of the Northwest Kingdom."

She said.

"You two have royally screwed up!"

I said.

"You have broken all twelve rules of the Artica Northwest family bond!"

I said.

"If I were to call my family right now you two would be executed."

I scolded them and a single tear fell from Pheobe's face.

"I will not call them though because I would like to become the first of the Northwest family to actually use the Artica family weapons!"

I said.

"We can not thank you enough Princess Zelda of the Northwest Kingdom."

They bowed and I hated it but it was something I had to do if I wanted to take over the kingdom.

"Pheobe and Andromeda I would like to state that if you ever act out like this again I will send you back and order you to be executed."

I lied I would never do that I would kill them myself before I did that.

"Yes Princess Zelda of the Northwest Kingdom."

They said.

"Do you realise I couldve been raped or killed!?"

I said.

"I'M SO SORRY!"

Pheobe cried.

"I was thankfully kept company by the son of Lord Death."

I said.

"Its all my fault!"

Andromeda cried.

"You two royally screwed up."

I said.

"We have!"

They cried.

I tried to hold in a laugh but with all their blubbering I couldnt help it.

"Okay come here."

I said holding out my arms.

"W-we don't deserve a hug from our Princess."

Andromeda cried.

"We don't deserve to be under the Northwest family bond."

Pheobe cried.

"I order you to hug me."

I said.

They jumped into my arms and started to cry even more.

"Seriously girls don't do that again."

I said.

"Yes Princess."

They cried.


	13. 13

(Zelda)

I looked into my room but Alessadra and Liza werent there so I decided to text them but then I got a text from Kid instead.

'I'm home."

My phone buzzed and I saw Kids text.

'Glad to hear it ;)'

I sent back.

'Are your roomates there?'

He asked.

'No but I'll call them and see if their okay.'

I sent back.

'Okay.'

He said.

I sent Alessandra and Liza a message in our group chat.

'Where the hell are you two!?'

I sent.

'I can get you both fired for this but I wont because I'm a good friend but leaving me there at the party was going to far what the heck I (Princess) couldve gotten killed or raped or something!?'

I sent.

Liza called me.

"Where the hell are you two!?"

I yelled.

"I'm so sorry are you okay did someone take you home, oh god did something happen!?"

Liza panicked.

"Liza i'm very dissapointed in you two."

I said and I knew her heart broke.

"I-I'm sorry please forgive us P-princess."

She cried.

"Don't princess me, You two royaly screwed up."

I said.

"Are you okay!?"

She cried.

"Yes Kid took me home and I passed out on the couch due to lack of food and he stayed with me until I woke up."

I said.

"Thats so good to hear!"

She sniffled.

"Where are you?"

I asked.

"I'm trying to get Alessadra she lost her phone and then Soul started flirting and-"

She started but I cut her off.

"Do you know how much information is on her phone about us!?"

I panicked.

"I know but shes with Soul and I'm looking for the phone."

She said.

"If you don't find that phone I swear."

I said.

"I promise I'm looking I'll be there in thirty minutes with Alessandra and the phone."

She said.

"Thirty minutes or else."

I said.

"Yes Ma'am."

She said then hung up.

If anyone found out that I was a London princess I was done for then I had to return to my stupid castle and stupid life.

I hated it I wanted a adventure life not a sit still look pretty type life.

I also dispise men very much (Not saying I don't like guys) they think just because they are man they can treat us woman like slaves why?

'Did you hear from them?'

Kid asked me and his texts calmed me down.

'Yes and I'm very upset with them but don't worry they're on their way.'

I sent back.

'Thats good to hear.'

He said.

'Sorry to have troubled you as much as I have.'

I sent.

'No trouble at all.'

He sent.

'Thanks for everything, Good night.'

I sent.

'Good night.'

He sent.

My day wouldve been great but thinking about how much danger I was in just now...Made my heart rush.

I waited for my weapons to arrive.

"Zelda I am so sorry!"

Liza and Alessandra burst into the dark room.

"Please forgive us!"

They begged.

"I couldve been raped or killed!"

I stomped.

"I'm sorry its all my fault!"

Alessandra cried.

"Alessandra Theia Artica!"

I said.

"Yes ma'am!"

She stood up straight as she was trained to do.

"You have royaly screwed up and I want you to know that if I didnt want to make you two into Death scythes I would send you back to the kingdom and request new guardians!"

I said.

"Yes Princess Zelda I am not worthy!"

She said.

"And you Liza Phoebe Artica I am very dissapointed in you!"

I frowned.

"I do not deserve such a princess!"

She cried.

"You are the older sister I expect better from you!"

I said.

"I know I'm a traitor to our kingdom I do not even deserve to call it _our_ kingdom."

She cried.

"hmp."

I tried to hold in a laugh but with all their blubbering I had to laugh.

"Okay okay come here."

I held out my arms.

"We're so sorry!"

They said and jumped into my arms.

"Its okay I know you got carried away with your first real party."

I said.

"We broke the number one rule!"

They cried.

"Yeah yeah I know but I'll over look it this time."

I laughed.

"And the number two rule!"

They cried.

"You've broken pretty much every rule ever but its okay I forgive you two."

I said.


	14. 14

(Zelda)

Monday came around again and Alessandra and Liza were still upset about what they had done so they opened every door and every notebook or jar that was infront of me and I was sick of it.

"Okay girls stop you don't have to open the door for me."

I said.

"Would you rather us make someone else open the door for you?"

Liza asked.

They totally went back to their old guardian ways.

"Okay stop seriously people are starting to get suspious."

I said.

"Yes Ma'am whatever you say."

Alessandra said.

"I'm not kidding seriouly thats an order go back to the way you were."

I said.

"Oh that god I couldnt handle that anymore."

Alessandra giggled.

"Yeah I missed it though."

Liza said.

"You missed being bossed around?"

I asked.

"What can I say thats all ive ever known so I suppose I like the old ways better."

Liza shrugged.

"Okay lets just pretend that saturday never happened okay?"

I said.

"Agreed."

They said and we laughed.

We walked to class and I sat down inbetween Liza and Alessandra as they were trained to do although I hated it I realized that it was for the best.

Kid came in late as usual but he was allowed in anyways athough Black*star and Soul came in late and had to stay outside.

"Dissection!"

Stein yelled.

"D-dissection?"

I asked Liza.

"Its when they cut something open."

She said.

"Ah i see."

I nodded.

"Who wants to see whats in this white tiger!?"

Stein said as he pulled a sheet off of a cage and a white tiger was asleep inside.

"But Dr.Stein white tigers are endangered!"

Maka yelled from behind us.

"Yeah."

Kid nodded from infront of us.

"Yes but if they go extinct I want to dissect one before that happens!"

He laughed.

"Ugh."

Everyone sighed.

Class carried on as normal although I had never been in a class with Dr.Stein until three months ago and it is July, we don't get summer break for long since we have training and DWMA likes to make sure the students are always ready for a battle just incase.


	15. 15

(Kid)

Zelda and her partners we're very strange with eachother but its a protection kind of strange as in they're suppose to protect her.

I wanted to further look into this after school but at the moment i'm pondering this in miester class which for some reason Alessandra and Liza are in which is very strange since they're not miesters they're weapons.

I sat above them and so I heard them whispering about something but I couldnt make it out.

"Hey!"

Stein threw a scapel foward and I was sure it would hit them but Alessandra caught it and twirled it in her hands.

"Sorry Dr.Stein I was going over the dissection notes."

Alessandra said.

"A-ah anyone who can catch my scapel and take dissection notes may talk in my class."

Stein said alowing it.

"Thank you Sir."

She said throwing it back at full speed and it hit the rolling chairs back.

No one has ever been able to talk in Steins class without being hit with a scapel or being dissected, And for her to actually catch the scapel I assumed they we're just new EAT students who really couldnt do anything but now that I think about it maybe they were holding back?

End of the day came very soon but was it wrong to check the student records to learn more about her our maybe I should just ask her myself.

I was walking in the halls looking for Liz and Patty but they werent there I wonder if they left me again.

'Where are you two?'

I text Liz but no response.

I didnt bother them anymore so I just went to my fathers office.

"Hi son what can I do for you!?"

Father said.

"Father I would like to look at the student records."

I said.

"Why is that son?"

He asked.

"Just research Father thats all."

I said.

"Okay then you know where to look."

He said handing me a key.

"Thank you."

I said.

I looked in the student records but I didnt find anything about Zelda in there I didnt even find Alessandra or Liza in there where those maybe stage names?

I checked all the files and even rearanged them to be alphabetical again.

Maybe I should just ask her myself or maybe I should check the stage name forms.


	16. 16

(Zelda)

After class me and my partners were walking down the hall when Liz and Patty invited us to Death bucks.

"Hey Zelda it would be a good idea to work here don't you think?"

Liza said.

"Actually yes I've been meaning to earn some spare cash."

I said.

Alessandra sent me a text and I read it under the table.

'You could just use the money that the King and Queen send you weekly.'

She sent.

'No I refuse.'

I sent.

'You have like seven-thousand american dollars under your bed that you don't use.'

She sent.

"If you work here then you'll work with Tsugumi and I heard that they're hiring since Anya and Meme are going out of town for three months."

Liz said.

"We would love to sign up."

I said.

"Master!"

Liz and Patty called.

"Yes?"

A man with black hair walked up to us and he was in uniform.

"Sir I'm Zelda North, Me and my partners would like to work here."

I said.

"Nice to meet you Miss North have you had any waitress experience?"

He asked.

"No but my friends here have and I am willing to try my hardest."

I winced hoping he wouldnt laugh.

"Okay then can you start next week?"

He asked.

"Yes Sir we can."

I smiled.

"Very good."

He said.

I was so excited for my first job since the castle never let me do anything ever and now I can finally try.


	17. 17

(Kid)

I shouldve asked her when she was right infront of be but now that we we're already parting ways I didnt want to ask her infront of everyone so maybe I could somehow pull her aside one day and ask her but whem we become better friends.

"So Kid..."

Liz said as we walked home.

"What?"

I asked.

"What do you think about Zelda?"

Liz asked.

"Erk- why are you asking such a thing?"

I said.

"Because you have her number."

Liz said.

"She actually gave it to me so..."

I said.

"Ack that means she likes you!"

Liz clapped.

" A girl gives you her phone number, means nothing."

I said.

"It means everything, Does she text you offten?"

Liz asked.

"I don't know does it matter?"

I asked.

"You like her don't you!?"

Liz asked.

"Not in the way you think, I see her as a friend."

I said.

"Okay then what about her other friends if shes not your type."

Liz asked.

"Liz stop I don't find her friends attractive and please I only see her as a friend."

I said.

"B-but you think Zelda is cute right!?"

Liz asked.

"If it will shut you up yes, I suppose."

I said.

"Thank god, You know Kid I was starting to think you were gay."

Liz laughed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!?"

I frowned.

"Because you look at symmetry like it was porn and you don't take any intrest in the girls that actually like you."

Liz said.

"What the heck Liz I do not see symmetry like p-porn and no girl I know has ever confessed she liked me to my face."

I said.

"Kid, I'm pretty sure that if we put a naked girl next to symmetry and said which one you'd pick symmetry while every other guy on earth would pick the naked girl."

Patty said.

"I am not a vulgar idiot who thinks with this pants rather than his head."

I said.

"But you can see how it would make people think..."

Liz said.

"We are never to discuss this again."

I said.

"So you like her right I mean she's pretty symmetrical right!?"

Liz said and I actually thought about how symmetrical she was.

"Oh you're actually right she is pretty symmetrical."

I said thinking back on it.

"Okay so we can set up a date next saturday."

Liz said.

"No!"

I flustered.

"Why not you like her right...?"

She frowned.

"Liz I do not like her like that I just met her I would not jump into anything."

I said.

"I'll put in a good word for you!"

Liz laughed and grabbed my phone from my pocket and added her number in her phone.

"Don't you dare say anything stupid or I will make you sleep outside.

I said.

"Bleh."

She stuck her tongue out.

Maybe if i did go on a date with her I could use the oppertunity to find out.


	18. 18

(Zelda)

The week went by fast and I heard that tomorrow we had a huge battle test and all the EAT class students had to battle whoever they got partnered with and I just hoped it wasnt Black*star because I didnt wanna fight that arrogant bastard anymore.

"Today is sunday!"

Alessandra giggled from her bed.

"Yeah but tomorrow we have that huge battle test."

I said.

"Maybe we should collect souls I hear they make you stronger and It would be good practice."

Liza said.

"Yeah good idea."

I said.

"Lets go check out the list on the school wall."

Liza said.

"B-but today is sunday..."

Alessandra frowned.

"Yeah but if we do this I'll buy us icecream!"

I said.

"Okay!"

Alessandra agreed.

We went to the school to look for some missions to take souls but when we got there Kid was there.

"Hey Kid."

I smiled.

"Hunting for souls today?"

He asked.

"Yeah."

I said.

We looked at the board then we both reached out for the same quest and our hands touched.

"Oh sorry did you want this one?"

He asked.

"Um I was just looking."

I said and took my hand off of his.

"It says for a large group."

He said reading it.

"Wanna do it together?"

I asked.

"Oh yeah infact it would be a perfect match since the requirements are soul perseption and I have that so I suppose we could go together."

He said.

"Wait wheres Liz and Patty?"

I asked.

"Didnt wanna come but I don't want the souls you collect so I suppose I could go with you if you want-"

He said but I cut him off by begging.

"Please I really want this one and I can't sense souls and this is a two soul reward!"

I begged.

"Okay then I'll go with you."

He shrugged.

"Thank you!"

I smiled.

"Okay lets sign up for it!"

I said dragging Alessandra and Liza.

"I don't want to go."

Alessandra frowned.

"Its an order and you already broke the other tweleve rules shall I have you executed?"

I whispered.

"No not at all ma'am we accept!"

Alessandra said.

"Then its settled we'll take this one!"

I said handing it to the woman at the front who allowed us to go.

"Lets go!"

I said.

"Yeah!"

A and L clapped.


	19. 19

(Kid)

Liz and Patty told me to check out the soul board today and get back to them if there were any good ones but since I took this mission with Zelda and her partners I just text them that there were none and that I wouldnt be returning until later.

"This mission is staged in London."

I said.

"Wait what...?"

Zelda looked at her partners.

"Whats wrong?"

I asked.

"N-nothing I just um can I go home and change first?"

She asked.

"Seriously?"

I asked.

"Please?"

She begged.

"Fine come with me I'll get you there fast."

I said.

"Um okay."

They followed.

I walked over to a mirrior.

"I can only transport one person at a time so I can take Zelda back then once shes done I'll bring her back."

I said to her partners who seemed very protective of her other than leaving her at the party.

"Zelda..."

Liza looked at her.

"I'll be fine don't worry, Just this once."

She nodded.

"Okay hold on tight."

I said grabbing her hand and stepping through the mirror.

"Oh fu-"

She said then fell through the otherside of the mirror which was in the girls dorm living room.

"Are you okay?"

I asked helping her up.

"I feel sick."

She staggered.

"Yeah you'll get used to it."

I said.

"Mhm I'll be back."

She said walking upstairs and I waited by the mirror for her.

When she came back down she had her normal school uniform with a black hood that covered her slightly but her blonde hair still fell through the back of it.

"Whats with the getup?"

I asked.

"No reason."

She said looking down.

"It looks like you're trying to hide from someone."

I said.

"W-what why would you think that?"

She laughed nervously.

"Lets go."

I said.

She grabbed my hand we walked through the mirror.

"Zelda!"

Alessandra and Liza caught her from falling foward.

"Sorry I forgot that normal people tend to get dizzy from mirror transportation."

I said.

"So how are we gonna get to london from here?"

Liza asked.

"We have to take my flying skateboard Beelzebub half way then we can teleport into London, Since I can't travel more that ten thousand miles."

I said.

"F-flying skateboard?"

Zelda coughed.


	20. 20

(Zelda)

Kid took us outside and exsplained what would happen if we chose flying skateboard and I didnt believe him at first then he opened his hands and shaddows and darkness flew out then a skateboard hit the ground.

"Wow."

I said in awe.

"Okay we can fly halfway then we should use the mirrors."

He said.

"Okay."

I nodded.

Liza and Alessandra transformed and I put them in my bag I brought thankfully they fit in perfectly.

"Ready?"

Kid asked and I held onto his shoulders.

"Yeah."

I said.

We took off and I screamed I didnt think it would be fast at all I mean its a freaking skateboard who knew.

"I'll take the mirror, I'll take the mirror!"

I screamed.

"Are you sure?"

He asked.

"Yes yes yes please."

I begged.

We were still in the air and I was shaking.

"You're shaking are you okay?"

He laughed.

"D-don't laugh I'm on a flying death trap!"

I freaked.

"Hey what are you two doing out there!?"

Alessandra yelled muffled from my bag.

"We're taking the mirrors."

I said.

"Did you chicken out!?"

A yelled.

"Maybe."

I said.

"Come on Pr- I mean Zelda you can do it."

She said.

"I shouldnt have taken this quest i'm stupid I shouldve know the second it said London it was a trip set for failure."

I said.

"Look only two hours then I'll fly us down and we can take the mirrors okay?"

Kid said.

"O-okay."

I said then I realized my arms were wrapped around him really tight so I slightly loosend my grip.

"Thats the spirit Zelda you'll prove them wrong!"

Liza said.

"Yeah!"

I said.

"Prove who wrong?"

Kid asked.

"Um people?"

I said like a question.

"People?"

He asked.

"Y-yeah?"

I said.

"Okay then."

He said.


	21. 21

(Kid)

Now more than other I was confused about her because they held so many secrets alot of which they would brush off when I asked about them.

We flew the rest of the two hours in silence

but when we started to get closer to landing Zelda held on tighter.

"We're gonna land in Ireland okay?"

I said.

"O-okay."

She nodded.

"Oh Ireland!"

Liza said from the bag Zelda was carrying.

I looked for an opening once we got close to a small town in Ireland I decided to land in the town rather than outside of it so I landed on a roof or tried to.

I tried to land the best I could with another person holding onto me unfortunatly when I landed we both took off flying.

"Are you okay?"

I asked since she landed on top of me.

"Y-yeah I'm fine!"

She quickly got up and pulled her hood back on.

"Zelda are you okay!?"

Liza yelled from the bag.

"Yeah one sec."

She said then let them out.

"You two don't get sore from being in weapon form for so long?"

I asked.

"Nope we're trained-"

Alessandra was about to say something else but Liza cut her off.

"By our wonderful miester she means!"

Liza said.

"Lets get off the roof."

I said putting Beelzebulb away.

Alessandra and Liza jumped off first then Zelda junmped off and they made sure to catch her arms to support her fall I guess but it still didnt make sense.

I jumped down after them.

"Lets find a mirror."

I said.

"Oh theres propably a big enough mirror in the clothing stores they have here."

Liza said.

"Okay."

I said.

"I-I read about it in a book."

She said which made me more suspious.

We looked around and finally found a store that had a big enough mirror.

"H-hey look at that!"

Alessandra said pulling me.

"What?"

I asked.

"Isnt that cute I mean just look at it."

She said pointing to a shirt.

"Mhm I suppose."

I said.

"Oh and look over here."

She said pulling me somewhere else.

"Alessandra!"

Liza said.

"Okay."

She walked away from me as if nothing happened.

"Um okay lets go through."

I said.

"Let me go first so that someone stays with Zelda on each side."

Liza said.

"Okay then?"

I said.

I traveled her first into London and when we stepped through we were in a huge shopping mall.

"Wow!"

Liza looked around.

I left her and went back to get Zelda.

"Ready?"

I asked her.

"Mhm."

She said taking my hand.

I sent her through and she stood next to Liza.

Then I got Alessandra last and when I came back I saw Zelda stuffing something in her bag and I wondered what it was it looked like paper.

"Okay lets go find our target Jason and Jackhammer?"

She said reading the mission list from her phone.


	22. 22

(Zelda)

Yes its true I ran away from my Kingdom when the forbid me from going to DWMA for a second year but I didnt think they would actually put up a reward for me being found so when I saw the "missing daughter baby princess" signs I quickly ripped them down because Kid was with us.

"I can use soul perseption to find him and we can leave quickly."

Kid said.

It was already night time in London so there werent that many people out infact the shopping mall we warped into was just about to close so we quickly left.

"Okay I sense two Kishin egg three miles fron here and they're moving."

Kid said.

"Okay girls transform!"

I said and A and L landed perfectly in my hands.

"Okay lets go."

Kid said pulling out his skateboard again.

He held out his and offering me a ride but I wasnt sure if I wanted to go through that again but I took his hand anyways and we went after the targets.

"Help me please anyone!"

A lady yelled as she was being pined up against the alley wall by Jason and Jackhammer.

Jason had long claws and was a large subject and Jackhammer had strange hands like hammers but he was smaller.

"Drop her Jason!"

I said as I jumped off the skateboard and my hood fell off.

"Oh this is a better prize."

Jason said dropping the lady and she left screaming.

Jason charged at me and Jackhammer charged at Kid.

Jason used his long claws to try and strike me but I used A and L to block them although since he was much bigger than I his strikes sent me flying backwards.

"Ha gotcha!"

He said pining me against the wall.

"Zelda!"

My weapons yelled from my hands.

"You're that Princess that they're looking for arent you?"

He asked then he held up the poster of me.

"You must have me mistaken."

I said but he put the picture next to my face.

"If I turn you in I'll get big bucks!"

He said.

Before I could say anything Kid kicked him in the head and I hit the ground rough.

"Soul resonance!"

I said and my weapons obeyed.

'Light strikes!"

I said and I swung my rapiers in Jason and Jackhammers direction and the huge energy balls of light killed them bothbin one shot leaving their red souls there for my weapons to eat.

"Wow."

Kid said in awe.

"Zelda are you okay?"

My weapons transformed back.

"Yeah fine."

I said.

Kid picked up the picture of me that laid on the ground.

"This is you isnt it?"

He asked.

Alessandra was gonna say something but i stopped her.

"Theres no point in hiding it since he's seen the picture."

I said.

"So your name isnt Zelda North its Princess Zelda Cosmia Thyra Northwest."

He said reading the picture.

"Y-yes."

I said.

"And you two?"

He asked.

"Pheobe Lapiz Lazuli Artica her guardian."

Liza said.

"Andromeda Cassandra Xena Artica her other guardian."

Alessandra said.

"And now you're gonna call my parents and send me back right?!"

I shouted and tears fell.

"Should I kill him Princess?"

Alessandra asked.

"Andromeda we can't do that we wont have a way home."

Liza said.

"Right we didnt bring money but you know that skateboard might work..."

Alessandra said eyeballing Kid.

"Just leave him we'll find another place to hide."

I cried.

"One my skateboard wouldnt work if I died so thats out of the question and two I'm not gonna turn you in."

He said.


	23. 23

(Kid)

She looked at me confused.

"Why would I turn you in?"

I asked.

"B-because of the money!"

She cried.

"My father is very weathly so I don't need money."

I said.

"Because I lied!?"

She sniffled.

"You told me the truth now."

I shrugged.

"Because I'm a missing person and a runaway princess!"

She cried.

I smiled and walked up to her.

"I'll keep the secret."

I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"W-why?!"

She cried.

"Because I don't have a good enough reason to turn you in so why should I?"

I shrugged.

"T-thank you."

She cried.

"And now everything makes sense."

I said looking at Alessandra and Liza or should I say Andromeda and Pheobe.

"So should I call you girls by your real names or...?"

I laughed.

"I'll protect Zelda with my life."

Alessandra held her blade up to my neck.

"You didnt seem to do very well the other day, I'm the one that took her home."

I said.

"If you tell anyone I'll kill you."

She said holding her blade inches from my face.

"I'm sure my father already knows since he reads all the student forms."

I said.

"We submited stage names when we signed up for EAT so all other evidence was burned my me and my sister."

Alessandra said.

"So thats why I couldnt find anything."

I laughed.

"You looked, How?"

She asked.

"Lord Death's son had all access to student ID's and student sign up sheets."

I said.

"Your grim reaper soul would taste good on icecream."

She said looking at me.

"You can see souls?"

I asked.

"Yeah all Artica children can we just pretend we can't."

She shrugged.

"Oh right I kinda promised you two icecream didnt I?"

Zelda said.

"Yes, yes you did."

Alessandra said.

"Can we really trust him?!"

Liza asked.

"Yes and if we can't I'll take full responsibilty for everything when we get deported back to the castle."

She said.

"A true princess."

Liza said.

"Before we leave can we do one more thing?"

Zelda asked me.

"Mhm what?"

I asked.

"Can you take us to the castle I have something I need to do."

She said.

"Isnt that a little risky?"

I asked.

"Nah its okay."

She smiled.


	24. 24

(Zelda)

Kid took us to the castle and I very carefully and I snuck into my secret passage that was under the wall and I got in all by myself but Kid followed and Alessandra and Liza stood guard.

"Sh."

I said as we snuck across the walls carefully.

I knew my sister never had guards around her side at this time of night since this was usually when her secret boyfriend came over.

"This way."

I said leading him to the back of the castle and then up the side of the wall and into my room because I knew they wouldnt have guards because they thought I would sneak back in and stay there forever again.

"Why are we here?"

He asked.

"Because I need to leave a message for my parents."

I said writing on one of my notepads that was kept on my huge nightstand beside my baby princess bed that father thought was appropriate for my age.

"This room is really pink."

Kid said looking around.

"Yeah and I hate it."

I said.

I wrote a note and left it on my pillow because I knew they checked my room every morning to see if I've come back.

'Father don't bother looking for me I realise you don't care for me so just let Fiona have the crown but one day I will be back and you'll regret ever turning me down for the crown and you'll then realise I was meant for it but by the time you read this I'll be long gone.'

I wrote then stopped to see Kid fixing my desk.

'And no Andromeda and Pheobe are not with me so don't punish the Artica's for my running away, And you had your chance to get me back but its to late I'm long gone and in Japan.'

I lied I just didnt want them to look for me at DWMA.

'Love former Princess Zelda of the Northwest Kingdom '

I wrote then stuck it on my pillow.

"Lets go before they catch us."

I said.

"Yeah."

He said.

I looked back once more and grabbed the basket that they left for me on the nightstand and I knew it was fresh because the bread was still warm inside.

I snuck out again and met up with A and L.

"Lets go transform."

I said.

"Yeah we have to travel skateboard for a while."

Kid said.

They transformed and we made our escape.

"Thank you for everything."

I said.

"You're welcome, We're friends right?"

He laughed.

"Yeah friends."

I said.

Alessandra and Liza fell asleep and I tried really hard to stay awake.

"When we get back to Death City would you like to get icecream with us?"

I asked.

"Sure."

He said.

"Don't tell them I said this but I am forever in your debt, How can I repay you?"

I asked.

"No need I'll keep the secret anyways."

He said.

"A-are you sure?"

I asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah its fine."

He said.

"Thank you so much!"

I smiled I figured the least I could do was kiss him on the cheek so I did.


	25. 25

(Kid)

We flew the rest of the three hours in silence and I had to wake her up every now and then so she didnt fall asleep.

"We're gonna land soon."

I said and she flinched.

"I'm awake!"

She said.

"Mhm."

I laughed.

I landed softer this time but we still fell foward but this time she was on the bottem and I thankfully stopped myself before falling compleatly ontop of her.

"Are we home!?"

Liza yelled from her bag.

"Zelda?"

I asked and she just stared up at me I was starting to think she fell pretty hard.

"Did you hit your head?"

I asked.

"N-no I-I'm fine."

She looked around.

"Okay."

I said standing up then I helped her up.

"Icecream!?"

Alessandra yelled from the bag.

"Yeah hold on, Don't rip my bag."

She said letting them out and picking up the bag.

"Yay!"

Alessandra smiled.

In DC it was only six pm but in London it was two am.

"I don't know where the Gelatorino's are here."

She said.

"Gelatorino?"

I asked.

"You know the ice cream shop Gelatorino, Do you not have those here?"

She asked.

"No here we have Baskin-Robbins and Ben and Jerry's."

I said.

"Oh which is better?"

She asked.

"Any is fine but Ben and Jerry's is closer."

I said.

"Okay then lead the way!"

Alessandra said clapping.

"Mhm."

I said.

I took them there and I wasnt super fond of ice cream so I just got a small caramel ice cream, Zelda got mint chocolate, Alessandra got chocolate and Liza got strawberry.

We had a great time so I decided not to question them since I felt like they'd tell me when they were ready.


	26. 26

(Zelda)

After the events of sunday everything was actually okay but this morning I opened my phone and on the London News was my father crying his eyes out.

"My Baby Princess Zelda if you're out there please come home we love you we made a huge mistake!"

My father cried.

"I got your note so please come back from Japan please!"

He held up the note.

"I know you're watching BPZ!"

He said using the stupid name that he used to make me sound stupid.

"Come home, me and mama love you!"

He said.

I turned it off and got ready for school.

"Are you really gonna ignore that?"

Alessandra asked.

"I'll return home when I make you two into Death scythes, That was the plan wasnt it?"

I said.

"Yes I suppose."

Alessandra said.

We were in battle class, today was the big test and they had matched everyone up except for us.

"Okay and the last pairs are Zelda and Kid."

Stein said and I almost died.

"Oh crap."

I said.

"You can do it ZP we believe in you!"

Liza smiled.

"Mhm."

I bit my nails mostly because it was something mother hated me doing but also because I was nervous.

After everyone we were the last ones to go and I had hoped the bell would ring but we had a whole fifteen minutes left.

"Ready?"

Kid asked as he held Liz and Patty.

"Mhm."

I held A and L tightly.

He allowed me to take first hit although he just moved out of the way when I tried to strike then he shot me in the arm and dang it hurt but it wasnt to bad.

I did my best to hit him but it seemed like he was just toying with me and wasnt taking the fight seriously.

"Soul resonance!"

I said and my weapons obeyed.

"Light strikes!"

I yelled and aimed to hit him but he just jumped out of the way and ended up behind me thus taking me out from behind although I knew so I turned and used Light strikes on him but he stopped to with his guns.

"H-how?"

I gasped.

I used close combat since I could only use Light strikes three times I decided to wait until I could get close enough to strike.

Every strike I took he blocked 'Is this how a real EAT student fights?' I thought as I fought him.

One wrong move made everything go downhill I tripped when I was about to strike thus falling foward on top of him sending both sets of our weapons flying back.

Again another awkward moment I landed on top of him our faces inches away then the bell rang.

"Oh whats going on over here?"

Stein said romanticly.

"S-sorry."

I said quickly getting off him and grabbing my weapons.

"You use me as a landing mat to much."

He laughed.

"S-sorry."

I said letting my weapons transform back and Liz and Patty did the same except from where they were and not from Kids hands.

"Kid has this happened before?"

Liz said in a stupid voice.

"Yeah no big deal I'm just a pin cushion to her."

Kid laughed.

"Mmmm."

Liz said.

"Okay okay class is over although I would love to dissect you if you really wanna stay."

Stein pointed at me.

"A-ah no thank you!"

I said and ran out with A and L.

"Quick lets go home before-"

I started to say but Liz and Patty called us.

"Hey wait up!"

Patty called.

"Patty we have to go sorry."

I winced and tried to run but she grabbed my arm and twirled me in.

"Hehe you're light!"

She laughed.

"Patty don't twirl her like that."

Liz said and she put me up straight.

"Sowry."

She giggled.

Patty was 18 and yet she acted like a child the age of 7 sometimes.

"So what do you think of-"

Liz started to say but Kid walked into the hall.

"Liz..."

He frowned.

"Oh crap, Hi Kid..."

She laughed nervously.

"S-sorry gotta go bye!"

I said then rushed off.


	27. 27

(Kid)

I walked out into the hall and saw Liz and Patty talking to Zelda but when I got ther she rushed off I wonder why.

"Aw she left."

Patty frowned.

"I wonder why I was gonna ask her something."

"Oi Kid!"

Soul called.

"What?"

I asked.

"What was that about huh."

Soul elbowed me.

"Shut up."

I said.

"So you've fallen for her havent you?"

He smirked.

"No I have not we are just friends."

I said.

"A friend who you said uses you as a 'Pin cusion' sounds like something else to me."

Soul said.

"Don't turn my words into something vulgar please."

I said.

"I didnt say anything so whatever you were thinking was on your own."

Soul shrugged.

"Ugh."

I shook my head.

"So have you learned anything about Alessandra?"

Soul asked.

"Other than she's rough and not afraid to kill no."

I said.

"Mhm I like a woman whos rough."

Soul licked his lips.

"Soul I would refrain from saying something like that when Maka is around."

I said looking at Maka who was behind him holding a book.

"I don't see Maka anywhere what do you me-"

Soul said then Maka hit him on the head with the book.

"Soul Eater Evans did you just say what I think you said and just WHO were you talking about huh?!"

Maka said standing over Soul.

"Maka."

Soul said.

"Yeah?"

She asked.

"I can see your pink underwear."

Soul said.

"SOUL!"

Maka flustered and threw the book at him.

"Ouch Maka, come on jeeze I live with you so its not like I've never seen your underwear before."

Soul said getting up.

"Soul Eater Evans have you been snooping in my underwear drawer again!?"

Maka yelled.

"No but I usually fold clothes when they come out of the dryer so I know what they look like."

Soul shrugged.

"O-oh right."

She winced.

"See ya later man."

Soul saluted with two fingers and continued to argue with Maka.

"What a strange couple."

I said to myself.

I looked around and Liz and Patty were gone.

'Sorry gtg see you at home.'

Liz sent me.

"Damn it Liz."

I cursed.

"Hey Kid."

Tsubaki stopped me.

"Oh yeah hey."

I waved.

"C-can you help me with something?"

She asked.

"Yeah what is it?"

I asked.

"Can you read this for me and tell me if its good, I trust your jugement since you're a guy you can help me."

Tsubaki handed me a letter writen on pink and blue paper with hearts.

"Whats this for?"

I asked.

"C-can you just read it."

She looked down.

'I think we've been great friends for a long time and I would like to further this relationship into something bigger do you think its possible? I would like us to meet at 3:00 infront of Death bucks on saturday.'

Then it ended with a heart and Love, Tsubaki.

"Erk- look Tsubaki I'm flattered but I really don't like you like that."

I said.

"Its not for you!"

Tsubaki flustered and grabbed the note.

"I-Its for B-."

She shifted nervously and mumbled the rest.

"Tsubaki I don't want to be blunt but Black*star isnt the type of guy that will accept a 'Love letter' so why don't you just tell him to his face."

I said.

"O-oh do you think so?"

She looked down and I couldve sworn she was about to cry.

"Tsubaki let me help you just this once-"

I said but she cut me off.

"Please I trust you!"

She begged.

"I am nothing like Black*star so I can't exactly say what he'll do but I'll help you out as best I can."

I said.

"Thank you so much!"

She cheered.

"Yeah but just this once, And Do Not I repeat Do Not listen to Liz and Patty."

I said.

"Oh okay I was actually gonna ask them if you refused but since you said yes I don't have to."

She smiled.

I only said yes because she was gonna cry and I can't handle girls crying, the only girls I can handle are Liz and Patty but when Tsubaki cries its like symmetry crying.


	28. 28

(Zelda)

I had to get away from everything and think I even told Alessandra and Liza to stay in the room so I could climb to the top of the girls dorm roof and think.

I had my phone with me to try and clear my mind by looking at "internet memes" as Alessandra says are funny but I didnt get alot of them.

I couldnt believe it but I couldnt get Kid out of my head he does such things as saving me and our faces are always inches away from eachother but he acts like it never happened after it happens.

'Where are you?'

Alessandra text me.

'On the roof don't bother me.'

I said.

'As you wish.'

She sent and that was that.

I couldnt help but wonder what he was doing right now but ugh I've never felt anything for a guy before (Not in girls either) because men are all worthless, lifeless, losers, who can't even cook for themselves but for some reason Kid was different.

"Hey what are you doing up here?"

Someone said with emphasis on 'you'.

"I didnt know this was private property!"

I said facing the person.

It was a small child with a orange hood to resemble cat ears and she held cards in her hands.

"Its not I just like to practice here since Anya doesnt like me practicing in the living room anymore."

She shrugged.

"A-ah I'm sorry I didnt mean to be rude."

I said and she sat beside me.

"Pick a card."

She said holding her cards facing down.

"O-okay."

I pulled one out that said confused.

"Confused, May I ask about what?"

She asked.

"I-I don't know I suppose I'm confused about feelings for someone."

I said.

"Oh one second, try these."

She said pulling out another deck.

"O-okay?"

I said picking another card.

"Omg."

I said and the cards were people cards this one had Kid himself on it.

"Confused about him?"

She smirked.

"H-how?"

I stared in awe.

"Kana Altair, Miester and fortune-teller."

She smiled and held out her hand.

"Zelda North, miester of two weapons."

I shook her hand and when I pulled away she left a small paper in my hand.

"I know alot about you already."

She said.

I read the paper and it said 'Princess Zelda of the Northwest Kingdom'.

"H-how!?"

I panicked.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, as a fortune-teller it is my duty to keep the future a secret from other people but us."

She said.

"Th-thank you."

I said quickly crumbling the paper and ripping to to shreds so it was unreadable.

"How old are you?"

I asked.

"Eleven."

She said.

"Why is a child so young here as a miester."

I asked.

"Why is a princess here as a miester?"

She glared at me with her pink colored eyes.

"Very well, You're not in EAT so you must be in NOT right?"

I asked.

"Yeah I don't have a weapon I just partner with anyone that doesnt have a partner."

She said.

"Why?"

I asked.

"When I was little my parents died thus DWMA taking me in."

She said.

"I see."

I said.

"But I don't want to fight so I just live here and practice if I want to."

She said.

"So you don't want to collect souls or anything?"

I asked.

"No."

She said.

I stared off into the sky and she practiced her fortune-telling.


	29. 29

(Kid)

The week went by fast and everyday was normal and slighty boring and today was saturday.

I wonder if Zelda works at Death bucks today I should stop by.

"Liz, Patty, I'm heading out!"

I said but no response I wonder if they were even home.

I walked to Death bucks just to see if they were there then I remembered when Liz and Patty worked there and they were supposed to treat people like how they treat them in maid cafes but they didnt work very well with people at the time, I remember when they threw a cup at me ah what good times.

"Welcome one second I'll be right there!"

I heard Zelda say from under the counter.

I looked over the counter and she was getting glasses from under the sink.

"Hey."

I said and she looked up and for a second she looked shocked then she dropped the glass and I quickly caught it.

"Hey you almost dropped it be careful."

I said holding the glass then I looked at where my face was a quickly moved away from her chest.

"S-sorry I wasnt paying attention."

She said.

I looked at the maid costume she was wearing, She looked cute she even had her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"W-what can I get you?"

She asked.

"Zelda are you okay?"

I heard Alessandra yelled from the back.

"Y-yeah!"

She yelled back.

"Wheres Master?"

I asked.

"He's out on a delivery so he left us to watch over the shop."

She said.

"Tsugumi?"

I asked.

"In the back getting dressed."

She said.

"Need help?"

I asked.

"N-no you're the customer I should serve you, At least thats what Tsugumi said."

She looked back.

"Coffee thats all."

I said.

"I-I can make tea but I don't know how to make coffee one sec."

She said.

"Actually make whatever you want."

I shrugged.

"A-are you sure?"

She asked.

"Yeah I'll try your tea."

I smiled.

"O-okay."

She said then started pulling stuff out.

I watched as she sniffed tea bags and ripped a few up and combined them then put them in a tea ball and placed it in hot water.

Her eyes didnt stray from the pot she steamed it in, when I observed her closely she appeared to be counting.

"Here."

She poured it then handed the cup to me.

"Thanks."

I said as as I took the cup the aroma filled the air.

"This is a family special...well as close as I could get it with these ingredients."

She said.

I took a sip and it tasted as good as it smelled if not better, The flavor was something I couldnt exsplain it was sweet but with perfect balance.

I tasted a tropical feel but also an elegant minty aftertaste.

"Do you like it?"

She asked.

"Yes its divine."

I said.

"Glad to hear it, Its called Cosmia named after Cosmia Northwest the third."

She smiled.

"Cosmia, You should have Master add this on the menu."

I said.

"N-no I can't...B-but I can make it for you when you come."

She said.


	30. 30

(Zelda)

The one person I couldnt get out of my head showed up as I was looking for glasses.

"Hey."

He said as I stood up and looked over the counter then our faces inches away again.

I didnt know if I was dreaming or what but I dropped the glass and when I snapped out of it he caught the glass.

I ended up making him Cosmia tea and he stayed until my shift ended thus distracting me but thankfully not that many people showed up and Tsugumi and I waited tables while Alessandra and Liza cooked.

"Good work today girls."

Master said to us.

"Thank you sir!"

We smiled and he rewarded us with the leftover cupcakes that were there I ended up with two and everyone else with one.

Everyone else went to change but Kid was gonna leave so I decided to give him the exstra.

"Well see you tomorrow."

Kid smiled.

"W-wait here take this."

I said handing him the small cupcake with a skull candy on it.

"For what?"

He asked.

"F-for staying here all day."

I said.

"I was bored, Thanks."

He smiled.

I watched him leave then I let out a huge sigh and walked to the dressing room.

"So I saw Kid was here."

Tsugumi said.

"Yeah."

I said undressing.

"And you don't find that odd?"

She eyeballed.

"No."

I said but in my head i was thinking "Yes he likes to annoy me not purposly but it sure is embarressing when he's around me.".

"I smelled Cosmia tea did you make some?"

Liza asked.

"Yeah."

I said.

"Whats Cosmia tea?"

Tsugumi asked but I ignored the question.

"Did you make that for Kid?"

Alessandra gasped.

"Yeah whats the big deal?"

I asked.

"Whats Cosmia tea?!"

Tsugumi pouted.

"Do you not remember the origins of Cosmia tea?"

Liza asked.

"No they just tought me how to make it thats all."

I said.

"WHAT IS COSMIA TEA!?"

Tsugumi flaired.

"Cosmia tea is a family recipe that my mother tought me to make when I was small."

I said.

"Oh I wanna try some!"

Tsugumi said.

"I'll make some for you tomorrow."

I said.

"When we get home I should exsplain the origins."

Alessandra said.

"Yes."

Liza said.

We parted ways and I promised to make tea for everyone tomorrow but Alessandra and Liza kept looking at me funny so when we got home I finally burst.

"Okay tell me, why are you two looking at me funny?"

I asked.

"Cosmia tea is the tea you learn to prepare for weddings and marriage proposals to bond true love, which is why your mother has taught you to prepare it ever since you were little."

Alessandra said.

"Daughters of Northwest usually learn at the age of six."

Liza said.

"O-oh I see, But I didnt add the secret ingredient so its not offical."

I said.

"B-but you made it for Kid..."

Liza said.

"S-so that doesnt mean we're bonded by love or anything thats just a stupid family tradition."

I said.

"Well I suppose its fine since you didnt add any well water in it."

Liza said and I recalled the tradition.

"Thank god I didnt but I do keep a vial with me I just left it with my street clothes."

I said recalling the "purfume" bottle I kept in my bag, of course it was filled with nothing but water but I was supposed to keep it with me.

"Maybe you could make them a different type of tea?"

Liza said.

"I could just make Cosmia tea without the well water."

I shrugged.

"True."

They shrugged.


	31. 31

(Kid)

Monday came around as boring as usual but today I decided to sit with Zelda at lunch thus having Liz and Patty follow as well.

"Hey."

I said and she jumped.

"H-hi."

She looked up from her phone.

"Can we sit here!?"

Patty giggled.

"S-sure?"

Zelda said looking down.

I wasnt hungry and as a grim reaper I really didnt need to eat everyday so I didnt feel like eating since I wasnt hungry but Liz and Patty ate Poptarts and sandwhiches, a very odd combination.

Zelda ate a bread I didnt recall and Alessandra and Liza ate pizza.

"Kid you arent hungry?"

Patty asked while shoving a chocolate Poptart in my face.

"No not really."

I said.

"Here have half of mine."

Liz gave me half of her blueberry Poptart.

"If I don't eat it you're gonna shove it down my throat anyways right?"

I sighed.

"Yup."

Liz smiled.

"Bleh."

I said taking half the Poptart.

"So Zelda hows work?"

Liz asked.

"Good, I'm getting used to co- I mean work."

She said almost saying Comonner work.

"So are you going to the Fourth of July party on Thursday?"

Liz asked.

"U-um I didnt know we had off on Fourth of July."

She said.

"Father allows us to celebrate hollidays and this year he's gonna let us use bigger fireworks."

I said.

"Really?"

She beamed.

"Whats your favorite fireworks, I like bottle rockets!"

Patty giggled.

"I-I've never popped fireworks before."

Zelda whispered.

"What!?"

Liz and Patty gasped and even I was shocked although it made sense for a princess to have never seen fireworks before.

"Then you must spend Fourth of July with us!"

Liz clapped.

"I suppose w-we could..."

She looked down.

"Then its settled you'll spend Thursday with us!"

Liz smiled.

"T-thank you, you all are such great friends."

She smiled.

I remembered when I once played a game called Yandere simulator (Soul made me play it he said there was symmetry but i didnt see one symmetrical girl in there at all) and it was freaking messed up as heck I mean I swear I killed people and dragged their bodys around for fun but no matter how hard I tried I couldnt kill them symmetricaly so I eventually gave up but my point is what if Liz and Patty are Yandere girls...ugh thats a terrible thought.

"Kid?"

Liz waved her hand infront of my face.

"What, sorry I wasnt paying attention."

I said.

" _I said_ , We should take Zelda firework shopping."

Liz said.

"I don't think she wants to play hit the windows with Patty like you two did last year with the bottle rockets."

I said.

"N-no we won't do that this year!"

Liz laughed nervously.

"But big sis it was fun."

Patty pouted.

"It was **_not_** fun when I had to exsplain to those people why their windows were broken and it was **_not_** fun when I had to fix them while you girls laughed and posted it on youtube!"

I frowned.

"You're to serious loosen up a bit."

Liz said.

"Oh loosen up like how your shirt is?"

I said pointing out her shirt that was practicly all the way down and if she didnt have her pink bra on she wouldve been showing quite alot.

"Oh heheh good analogy."

Liz laughed and fixed her shirt.

"Whats an 'analogy' sis?"

Patty asked.

"Its when you um put one thing with another thing and um..."

Liz said so i exsplained for her.

"a comparison between two things, typically for the purpose of explanation or clarification."

I said.

"Oooooh."

Patty said then lost intrest all together and started to make paper napkin animals as she usually did.


	32. 32

(Zelda)

I can't believe I just promised to spend Fourth of July with Kid, Liz, and Patty, The people I was trying to avoid in hopes that maybe Kid would forget all about me being a Northwest princess and me going back to not knowing him and him being semi popular and me being in the back so i didnt get deported to London.

At the moment I was checking our last customers out at Deathbucks so I could finally make tea and try to forget the events of this week.

"Come again!"

I said as they walked out.

"Are you gonna make us tea now!?"

Tsugumi begged.

"M-may I use some exstra tea bags to make us tea?"

I asked Master.

"Sure go right ahead."

He said.

"Mhm."

I nodded then started getting the ingredients together.

When I boiled it it smelled divine as usual which meant I got the ingredients right.

"Five cups of Cosmia tea."

I said handing each person their drink.

"Enjoy."

I smiled.

"Mmm it smells so good!"

Tsugumi said then took a sip.

"I agree what did you use?"

Master asked while taking a sip.

"F-family recipe so its slightly secret although I can say there are some tropical flavors and a few mint leaves."

I said.

"Its very elegant."

He said.

"Mmmm so good!"

Tsugumi smiled.

"Thank you P-Zelda for the tea."

Alessandra said.

"You're welcome, you know i'd make it for you all anytime."

I said.

"This should be a house special."

Master said.

"A-ah no I couldnt trouble you enough."

I said.

"No trouble I instist, its very good."

Master said.

"Then we should call it something else since its really not the exact recipe."

I said.

"Lets call it Zelda tea!"

Tsugumi smiled.

"Yes it would seem rather appropriate."

Master said.

"T-then I'll will make it for whoever oders it."

I smiled.

"Oh did I not mention after Thursday we'll have the rest of the week off since i'm going to be out of town."

Master said.

"Oh well then I'll work my hardest for the rest of the time."

I smiled.

"Very good to hear."

He smiled.

I couldnt help but wonder how Thursday would be since I had plans with Kid, Liz and Patty, would the day really be wonderful?


	33. 33

(Kid)

I pretty much spent my days after school playing these stupid video games that Soul recomended one of which was a "Dating sim" which let me say is **not** how real life works at all I mean give a girl a gift and she sleeps with you; nope these things never happens although I assume thats why Soul liked the game so much but for me I didnt really get the point of just dating a ton of random girls for date points, when you were already dating one girl but you go and date another girl behind that other girls back then you date another girl behind those twos backs thus me only playing out of confusion.

"Kid!"

I heard Patty yell from down the hall.

"Patty its freaking Thurday morning, its seven am what could you possibly need right now!"

I whinned.

"Kid hurry!"

Liz yelled.

"I'm coming god damn."

I sighed and got out of bed and left my computer on.

"Help help help!"

Liz was yelling and freaking out while standing on the table in the living room.

"Get your dirty feet off the table, what do you wan-"

I said then I saw the lizard running around without a tail while the tail was still flopping around on the floor.

"I-I tried to kill it and then-then that happened!"

Liz freaked out then grabbed Patty before she touched it.

"Kill it or I will and i'll shoot the bastard!"

Liz freaked out.

"Liz calm down its a freakin' lizard so its normal for them to lose their tails although I feel like you forced the process a little more."

I said.

I got a cup from the kitchen and scooped the lizard into the cup.

"BURN THE GOD DAMN CUP!"

Liz freaked out as I held the lizard under a paper that sealed the cup with the lizard inside.

"Ugh."

I sighed and opened the front door for the lizard to run out.

"Y-y-you left the t-t-tail!"

Liz said holding Patty as Patty laughed her head off.

I picked up the tail and threw it out the door.

"I-it was a zombie."

Liz shivered.

"Or...A GHOST!"

Patty said making a monster face and Liz screamed.

"Patty don't tease your sister this early in the morning on a FREAKING DAY OFF!"

I yelled.

"Meh you had to get up anyways, we're meeting Zelda at DWMA at 3:00."

Liz said.

"Yes Liz at 3:00 not seven in the freakin' morning!"

I growled.

"You were up anyways."

Patty said.

"Kid thats your fault for staying up all night playing video games and making youtube videos."

Liz said.

"I wasnt making youtube videos."

I lied I had actually made one but only as a fan request.

"Mhm sure."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"I heard screaming where you playing a scary game?!"

Patty beamed, Patty liked horror games but personaly I didnt although Soul dared me to play a game called Fran Bow and I swear that game was fucked up.

"Yes I was."

I said.

"I WANNA PLAY!"

Patty jumped off the table.

"No Patty you will not play a scary game!"

Liz said slowly stepping off the table.

"You can watch me play if you want."

I said.

"Please Liz!"

Patty begged.

"Its gonna give you nightmares and we share a bed so you'll end up choking me again like last time."

Liz said.

"You don't _have_ to share a bed."

I said.

"Whats that suppose to mean!"

Liz glared.

"Liz calm down jeeze, All i'm saying is that I offered you a room each and you denied so that you could share a room with your sister."

I said.

"I love my sister."

Liz said.

"Whatever you pick your poison here not me."

I said.

"Stop speaking in riddles!"

Patty frowned.

"Its a metaphor not a riddle."

I said.

"Who cares I wanna play!"

Patty begged.

"Fine come on."

I sighed.


	34. 34

(Zelda)

Today was finally Thursday and I was super excited and nervous at the same time although I just hope that this time nothing super embarrassing happens with me and Kid today.

"I'm excited to see these fireworks they talk of."

Alessandra said looking at her phone.

"Yeah me too."

I said.

"I read about Fourth of July and I hear its so romantic."

Liza sighed with that hopless romantic sigh of hers.

"Really!?"

Alessandra jumped almost off her bed.

"Y-yeah here in this book."

Liza said holding the book up that said 'Romance in July' on the front really big.

"Ack- let me see!"

Alessadra grabbed the book and read the back of it.

"I was reading it since it was July, I just checked it out of the library yesterday."

Liza said then the started talking so I just let them sister bond.

It was already 2:16 and I didnt want to be late so I got dressed.

I wore a red, white, and blue t-shirt that I had gotten last year then I paired it with colorful leggings and light blue tie dye jean shorts then my hood over everything else.

Alessandra wore a blood red crop top with a short jean skirt and a pink scarf and Liza wore a light pink crop top with jean shorts and a blood red scarf although she wore it around her neck and Alessandra wore it tied in her hair.

We decided to go to DWMA a little early and wait out on the stairs so I leaned up against the wall and listened to music, Alessadra walked back and forth on the wall like a balance beam and Liza just laid on it to read.

'Gonna be a little late sorry Liz ran home to change'

Kid text me which stopped my music then restarted it.

'Okay'

I sent back then went back to listening to music.

"I have to pee."

Alessandra said.

"Oh I'll go with you since I have to go also."

Liza said.

"I'll stay here and wait."

I said.

"We can't leave you."

Liza said but Alessandra was already doing the pee pee dance.

"No just go, Just this once though."

I said.

"Okay."

Liza nodded and they ran off.

I sat on the wall waiting listening to music and kicking my feet.

"Hey Zelda!"

I heard Liz and Patty and I saw them standing there on the stairs.

"Hey!"

I smiled.

My attention turned to Kid and then he smiled.

I meant to step off the wall but I ended uo slipping and fell backwards.

"Zelda!"

I heard them yelled before I dropped, I heard students screaming also.

I screamed but when I opened my eyes I was okay I wasnt dead, I looked down and I was on a familiar skateboard then I looked up and saw Kid, Liz and Patty looking over the wall.

"Are you okay!?"

Kid yelled from over the wall and reaching his hand out.

"I-I think so."

I said trying not to look down then I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

I ended up in his arms with my face in his cheast until I calmed down which only took me seconds.

"P-please don't tell Alessandra and Liza!"

I begged.

"Why?"

Liz asked.

"Heh you almost died."

Patty giggled.

"Because they'll regret leaving me to go to the bathroom!"

I said.

"Okay."

Kid said.

"I-I almost died."

I said taking a deep breath.

"But you didnt!"

Patty giggled.

I pondered that thought for a while.


	35. 35

(Kid)

I didnt even know how it happened but when I saw her falling backwards I quickly threw Beelzebub to catch her hoping my aim was right, Thankfully she landed on Beelzebub and we ran to get her before she freaked out and fell off that.

"Are you okay?"

I asked looking over at her and she seemed to be in shock but then she grabbed my hand and I pulled her up which thankfully she didnt fall that far down or else I wouldve had to go father over the edge to save her.

"I-I think so."

She said stepping down from the wall then she freaked out and wrapped her arms around me and I felt how fast her heart was beating then for a few seconds I thought she was crying until she jumped back and begged us not to tell her partners.

Zelda stayed far away from the edge and instead she stayed beside me and quite close to but I didnt mind since I really did care for her and seeing her almost die really freaked me out.

"Hey we're back what did we miss?"

Alessandra waved.

"N-nothing, Nothing at all!"

Zelda said.

"Mhm."

Liz and Patty nodded.

"You all are acting strange, Is everything okay?"

Liza asked.

"Oh yeah we were just making plans on where to go, thats all."

I said.

"Oh okay where to?"

Alessandra asked.

"Firework stand!"

Patty cheered.

"Yeah firework stand."

I said.

"Ookie dokie lead the way!"

Alessandra said.

Zelda close walked beside me I assumed she felt safe with me since i'm the one that pulled her up and I wouldnt blame her for being scared I mean she almost dropped to her death which is a 800ft drop to the ground.

I took them to the firework stand run by the one and only Kim who every year liked to rip students off by over pricing the fireworks but this year father allowed me to have a credit card...lets see if they accept credit cards.

"Hey Kid, Liz, Patty how about some bottle rockets like last year."

Kim said pointing behind her which held tons of different fireworks.

"Yes!"

Patty cheered.

"No!"

I said and she pouted.

"So what can I get y'all?"

Kim asked.

We looked at the fireworks, My personal favorite were the little guns that you could shoot and stuff comes out of it although I only liked them because they were guns and it was fun to pop them but other than that I don't know maybe I like them because when I was little my father would let me play with them.

"Kid we should get that pack so that Zelda, Alessandra, and Liza can see the different types of fireworks."

Liz said pointing at a package set.

"That sounds good."

I said only agreeing to it because it didnt have any bottle rockets in it.

"Do you take credit-"

I started to say but Zelda cut me off.

"I'll take four of those and I'll pay for it."

She said.

"That will be one-sixty."

Kim said.

"Mhm."

Zelda pulled out money from a pocket in her hood that I didnt even know she had and handed it to Kim.

"Thats sweet heart."

Kim winked and bagged up the fireworks.

"Here ya go."

Kim smiled and handed her the bag.

"Y-you didnt have to pay for the fireworks."

I said.

"And you didnt have to save me all those times."

She smiled.


	36. 36

(Zelda)

After I paid for the fireworks Kid took us to an open area behind the school to pop some.

"I'm so excited!"

Patty giggled.

"Yeah."

Liz said.

We opened the packs up and spread them across the ground.

"Sis."

Patty tugged on her sisters shirt.

"What Patty?"

Liz asked.

"Are you gonna scream at ths loud fireworks like you did last year?"

Patty asked.

"A-ah I was just startled I wasnt scared."

Liz said.

"Do you have a lighter I forgot mine."

Liz asked Kid.

"Yeah."

He pulled out a lighter from his pocket that had a skull on it.

"Wait Kid why do you have that anyways!?"

Patty glared.

"No reason."

He shrugged.

"Do you smoke?"

Liz asked him.

"No."

He said.

"Have you ever?"

Liz asked.

"Does it matter Liz, Shall we get into the things you've done in the past?"

He smirked.

"N-no carry on."

Liz flustered.

"Okay which one first?"

He asked.

"SPARKLERS!"

Patty yelled.

"Patty no one even likes sparklers."

Kid frowned.

"I do."

Patty begged.

"Fine."

Kid sighed and pulled out a box of sticks and handed one to each of us.

"W-whats this?"

I asked holding the strange stick.

"Look like this."

Patty giggled as she held two in her hands and the small sticks actually sparkled with golden fire.

"Holy crap no way."

I said.

"Its fun!"

Alessandra and Liza and some in their hands and were making shapes with them.

"Here let me help."

Kid smiled and stood beside me.

"O-okay."

I nodded.

He took the one that was in my hand and lit it and it sparkled.

"Okay now hold it like this."

He said taking my hand and putting the sparkler in my hands.

"Oh crap oh crap!"

I freaked out as it was in my hands but thankfully Kid guided my hands.

"I'm gonna let go now."

He said.

"N-no d-don't leave me with these hell sticks!"

I said as he took his hands away.

"See you're doing it."

He smiled.

"O-oh this isnt that bad."

I said then it popped and I screamed then dropped it.

"S-sorry."

I said stepping on the fire I started.

"Its okay this is your first time."

He laughed.

We popped a few small ones until the sun started to go down then we popped bigger ones.


	37. 37

(Kid)

I was sitting in the grass watching the girls shoot roman candles and I had to admit watching Zelda was pretty cute (And scary) when she held the roman candles, which are these large sticks that shoot flaming balls of colorful light although we really werent suppose to hold them with our hands we did anyways.

"I love these!"

Zelda beamed as she shot the colorful balls into the air.

"She likes these yet shes afraid of sparklers."

I laughed.

"One interesting girl you have there."

I heard a familiar voice say beside me.

"Hey Soul."

I looked up and he sat down with me.

"I had to come and get a chance at one of those."

Soul slurped as he watched Alessandra and Liza shoot the roman candles and I wonder what he would think if he knew those werent even their real names.

"Soul you're never gonna get one."

I laughed.

"I can try."

Soul smirked.

"I bet you'll get shot down."

I said.

"Wanna bet?"

Soul smirked.

"Dude I don't have cash."

I laughed.

"No cash intended just a small bet."

Soul had a evil smile that made me very weary.

"What is it?"

I asked.

"If I can get one of those girls tonight then you have to ask Zelda out."

Soul said.

"And if you fail?"

I asked.

"I won't fail but if I do name your price."

Soul shrugged.

"You have to ask Maka out."

I said.

"Fine."

Soul shrugged.

"Wait by get what do you mean...Kiss I hope!"

I said.

"Yeah kiss...but bonus points on anything else."

Soul smirked.

"Okay okay fine deal."

I sighed and shook his hand which made me feel like I had just made a deal wiyh the devil.

"Kid whats this?"

Zelda came over and held out a yellow box.

"Oh its a flower one, I think those suppose to sparkle or something I don't know."

I shrugged and stood up.

"C-can you light it for me?"

She asked with a smiled and dang it she couldve asked me to jump off a cliff with that smiled and I wouldve done it.

"Sure."

I said pulling out the lighter I had.

"Here I'll light it one sec."

I said walking to a open area and lit it quickly but to my suprise it burst with colors.

"Crap!"

I said jumping away from it.

"So pretty!"

Patty giggled.

"So cool!"

Liz said in awe.

"Wow!"

Zelda smiled.

Once I wasnt scared of getting caught on fire I actually saw the colors were really cool.

When I stopped I looked around and saw Soul made his escape with Liza and Alessandra but Zelda didnt seem to notice.

"Kid come here lets take a picture!"

Zelda called as she took pictures with Liz and Patty.

"Okay."

I smiled and walked over.

We took alot of pictures and videos even with the fireworks.


	38. 38

(Zelda)

The fireworks we bought were amazing they were all so beautiful and everything was so fun.

"Kid the fireworks are gonna start!"

Patty said looking at her phone.

"Yeah lets find a better place to see them."

He said.

I followed them to another area and as we walked I realized there wasnt that many people anymore some of the booths set up were closed but there were still a few left and then I realized Alessandra and Liza werent with me.

"Wheres Alessandra and Liza!"

I said looking around.

"Oh Soul took them somewhere I think but don't worry we're here."

Kid smiled.

"O-okay."

I nodded and continued to follow.

"Picture for the student web?"

A girl with her phone ran up to us.

"Sure."

Liz and Patty giggled.

"Smile!"

She said taking a picture of the four of us.

"Okay now in pairs if you don't mind."

She smiled.

"Oh us first!"

Patty giggled and grabbed her sister.

"Okay smile!"

She said and took the picture then I realized it would be me and Kid next.

"Okay now you two smile!"

She said, Kid did two peace signs (symmetrical purposes) and I stood beside him and smiled.

"Oh come on get closer together!"

She said.

"U-um okay."

I said.

Kid stood behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Thats better!"

She smiled and with a flash took the picture.

I looked around and realized Liz and Patty were gone.

"Damn it where did those two go?"

Kid looked around.

"Oh well come on I'm sure they just left without us."

He shrugged and I followed him again.

He took me to a high outside spot they had in the school but when we got there Liz and Patty werent there either.

"Its gonna start soon."

Kid said as he leaned against the walls that kept students from falling over although they didnt work very well, it made me remember when I fell.

"Okay."

I said standing away from the edge so I leaned against the actually wall that was on the right side of Kid.

"Oh look its starting."

He said pointing at a small flashing light.

"Whats that?"

I asked as the light flashed three times then stopped.

"A signal."

He said.

I walked over to where he was standing and looked down although it scared me so I stayed close to Kid.

I saw the fireworks for the first time and they were beautiful loud but beautiful and the colors were so pretty.

"Woah."

I said in awe.

"Yeah."

He smiled.


	39. 39

(Kid)

Watching the fireworks with Zelda made me realise she was really cute when she wasnt being a Tsundere (Yes i'm cursed by this knowledge of the types of 'Deres' thanks to Soul) She beamed when she saw the fireworks start and it was really cute.

"Wow that one was in a shape!"

She beamed at the one in the shape of a skull.

She loved the fireworks that had shapes in them she beamed at everyone of them and when it ended she still smiled.

"That was so cool!"

She smiled.

"Yeah Father hires people to do it every year."

I said.

"I liked it when they made a cat."

She smiled.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're really cute when you're excited."

I said.

"Um no but I have been told that when I eat peasent bread I look like a kitten playing with a yarn ball...although that was said to me by my fathers pervy old friend so I really don't enjoy that analogy."

She giggled.

"Peasent bread, Is that what you were eating the other day?"

I asked.

"Yeah I love peasent bread but as a princess they banned me from eating it after I turned eleven...but Andro-I mean Alessandra would sneak it to me."

She laughed.

"So your turning eighteen when?"

I asked.

"July tenth which is when they **were** gonna force me to marry some sleazebag but I ran away."

She sighed.

"Ha whos the sleazebag?"

I asked.

"I don't know they were just gonna force random rich princes to fight for my hand but screw that crap I had to leave."

She said.

"Yeah I understand I wouldnt want to marry someone I never met before."

I said.

"Yeah but all the guys they were gonna forcs me to marry are all older than me and they're probably all pervy stupid heads that wouldve made me a slave."

She said.

"I see, thats a good reason to run away."

I said.

"Yeah well I just don't want them to find me here."

She said looking over the ledge carefully.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

I smiled.

"Thank you for everything."

She smiled.

"I really havent done much."

I laughed.

"You freakin' saved my life today and your keeping a **huge** secret for me and I always fall on you...sorry about that by the way."

She laughed.

"If I must be a pin cushion I don't mind it being for you."

I shrugged.

"Aw thanks, I couldnt have a better pin cushion."

She smiled.

"Um do you want me to take you home since your partners left?"

I asked.

"Um if it isnt to much trouble, although I doubt i'd have trouble on my own."

She said.

"Better not take any chances so I'll walk you home."

I said.

"Okay."

She smiled.


	40. 40

(Zelda)

Kid was nice enough to offer to walk me home since Alessandra and Liza were no where to be seen.

"Omg look!"

I squealed at the booths that were still open two of which were a photo booth and a ring toss for cute stuffed animals.

"One second I have to win this!"

I said running to the ring toss.

I gave the girl enough money for unlimited tosses.

"Dang it."

I cursed.

"Here let me try."

Kid said.

"Oookay."

I shrugged and handed him a ring.

He aimed and on his first try he made it.

"How many does she need for that?"

He asked and pointed at the small black and white cat plushie that wore a crown and a tux, which is the exact one i wanted.

"With what she paid she can have it all if she wants."

The lady said.

"Oh then whatever she wants."

He shrugged.

"How did you know I wanted the cat?"

I laughed.

"You have a cat on your phone."

He said.

"O-oh yeah."

I laughed nervously.

"Here you go."

The lady handed me the cat that was about the size of my Iphone but fluffy and fat.

"Thank you!"

I smiled.

"Okay we can leave now!"

I said.

"Okay."

He smiled.

He walked me back to the girls dorm.

"Okay heres your stop."

He smiled.

"Oh do you wanna come in so you can use the girls dorm mirror to warp out?"

I asked.

"Oh okay."

He nodded and I unlocked the door since they locked it after six and it was nine now.

"Thank you Kid for everything, today was the best day if my life."

I said and I just had to hug him for everything since he even saved my life today.

"Yeah it was really fun."

He said hugging me back.

"Thank you for saving my life, And if you ever need anything or want anything from me I'll never say no."

I said still hugging him.

"O-okay."

He said the finally I pulled away.

"Good night Kid."

I smiled.

"Good night Zelda."

He smiled then walked through the mirror thus making me wonder if he could just pop in anytime he wanted.

I walked back into my room hoping Alessandra and Liza were there but they werent and I was going to text them but I decided to let them have their fun.

I fell asleep with the stuffed kitty and I decided to name him Mr.PinCushion.


	41. 41

(Kid friday morning)

I had text Zelda and hour ago but she didnt answer me so I was thought I'd stop by the girls dorm and see if she was okay and if Alessandra and Liza made it back okay.

"Holy crap!"

Kim screamed as I warped through the mirror she was looking at herself in.

"Oh sorry I just wanted to know is Zelda here?"

I asked.

"Zelda?"

Kim looked confused.

"You know blonde, purple eyes about three inches shorter than you."

I said.

"Um I don't know."

Kim shrugged.

My attention was then caught by a small child wearing an orange hood.

"Come."

She said.

I walked over to the small table she was playing cards on.

"Do you know where Zelda is?"

I asked.

"Pick."

She said holding out cards.

"No I really don't wanna-"

I started to say then she yelled at me.

"Pick a god damn card!"

She yelled and I grabbed any card.

"Oh..."

I held the card that said 'taken' on it.

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

I asked handed her the card back.

"Room 222."

She said.

"What?"

I asked.

"Go."

She said then went back to shuffling cards.

I decided to check room 222 since staying with the small child kinda freaked me out.

"Zelda, Alessandra, Liza?"

I nocked on the door lightly then I saw that it was unlocked.

"Please don't be changing, please don't be changing."

I repeated as I opened the door but when I looked in the room was empty.

I saw the window was open and the beds were torn up.

"What happened here?"

I mumbled then saw a crumbled up piece of paper on the floor.

I read the paper and what it said shocked me.

'Dear Kid last night was the best night of my life thank you so much for everything and maybe in another life we'll be friends and hang out again but unfortunately the time has come and they've found me so I suppose I'll be punished when I arrive home tomorrow but please don't come after me I don't know how I would feel if something happened to you because of me, Oh well I suppose I'll always have something to remember you and I infact left something for you under my bed. ;3 Zelda'

Is all it said.

Realizing she was gone hurt the but knowing I couldnt do anything about it hurt even more.

I checked what she left for me under the bed and it was her phone, her phone was flashing with the messages I left for her.

"Liz, Patty I won't be returning home tonight."

I called Liz.

"Why, Kid whats wrong are you okay?"

Liz asked.

"Everything is fine just tell father that I'm going out on a mission by myself."

I said.

"Kid...do you need help?"

Liz asked.

"No."

I said.

"Okay then I'll cover you."

She said.

"Mhm."

I said then hung up.


	42. 42

(Zelda)

I was woke up at five and Alessandra and Liza werent here.

'Girls are you okay?'

I text but no answer.

I then heard a loud crash from outside.

I ran to the window and I was on the first floor which worried me, I know the room is 222 but it was still on the first floor since the first floor rooms were underground and now I'm wishing I had gotten one of those.

"Alessandra, Liza?"

I asked as I looked out the window but all I saw was darkness.

"There she is!"

I heard a voice yell then two men in black suits ran towards my window.

"Oh shit oh shit."

I freaked out and ran to get something to defend myself with.

"Princess Zelda Cosmia Thyra of the Northwest Kingdom please come with us your father has been looking for you."

One man said as he climbed through my window and I knew it was one of my fathers knights.

"I-I-I'm not Zelda much less a princess!"

I said.

"We'd know those Northwest eyes anywhere."

He said.

"Stay back, I don't wanna go home!"

I yelled and grabbed the desk lamp.

"Princess we don't intend to hurt you so just come with us."

He said slowly walking towards me.

"Shut up and leave thats an order!"

I said jumping on the bed.

"Please just come with us."

He said slowly coming to me but I threw a sheet over his head then and jumped to the other bed.

"HEY SHUT UP, LOOK ITS OKAY IF YOU BROUGHT A GUY HOME BUT DON'T GO TO CRAZY SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYIN' TO SLEEP!"

I heard someone yell.

"Gotcha."

The other guy said grabbing my arm.

"Shove it."

I said kicking him in the balls.

Then the other man grabbed me and put me on his shoulders.

"W-wait can I at least do one more thing!"

I said.

"No escaping."

He said.

"I'll go with you easy if you let me do this."

I said.

"Swear?"

He asked.

"As a princess I may not break my oath."

I said.

"Okay."

He said putting me down.

I grabbed a paper and pen to write I thought about it then I realized the one person who would actually come looking for me was Kid so I decided to write him a letter telling him not to since I shouldve just taken my fate since this was the life I was born into and thats how its always gonna be.

"Okay I'm ready."

I sighed and put my phone under the bed the I decided to crumble up the note because if I know Kid he'll notice it more like that.

"Lets go princess."

He said.

"Okay."

I sighed.

The took me home and those long hours on the plane just made me sadder.

We arrived at the castle and my father and mother tackled me.

"BPZ!"

My father cried.

"Sweetheart!"

My mother cried.

"Little sis."

My sister smiled.

"Hi mother, father and sister I'm sorry I ran away."

I said.

"Yes your weapons have told us the whole story."

My father said then I saw Alessandra and Liza with their heads down in shame.

"What exactly did they say?"

I asked.

"That you wanted to continue your studies at DWMA but that they didnt let you into the EAT class so you decided to stay until you got into EAT."

Father said.

"Are you mad father?"

I asked.

"No sweetie I understand your childish dreams but your birthday is this weekend and I would like to have you marry."

He said.

"Pardon?"

I asked.

"I will hold the challenges for you hand but this year since its such short notice anyone can try out."

He said.

"Y-yes father."

I sadly accepted my fate.


	43. 43

(Kid)

I decided I actually needed help because I had a plan.

"Soul I need your help."

I called Soul.

"What do you need bro?"

He asked.

"You want your girl Alessandra right?"

I asked.

"Yeah."

He slurped.

"Okay drop everything right now and come with me to London."

I said.

"What I can't do that, what about Maka and what does this have to do with anything?"

He asked.

"Trust me I'll exsplain on the way."

I said.

"So I take my hot rod and you take your skate board?"

He asked.

"Thats the plan."

I said.

"Count me in bro."

He slurped.

"Okay okay can you just stop doing that."

I laughed.

"Okay, Where are we meeting anyways?"

He asked.

"Meet me at DWMA in an hour we'll go from there."

I said.

"Roger that."

He said then hung up because I could hear Maka screaming in the backround.

(Later)

Since Crona had a thing for Liza so Soul brought Crona and now we had three times the chance to get them back.

I transported Soul and his "Hot rod" through the mirror portal and Crona and I had to hitch a ride on Soul's "Hot rod" but since I had already been through the shopping mall mirror I unfortunately ended up making us run over tons of things and I think Soul hit someone...but lets not go there.

We made it to the castle and I exsplained everything to Soul.

"THAT JUST MAKES ME WANT HER MORE!"

He slurped.

"Oh my shinigami father please stop."

I said.

"Y-yeah."

Crona agreed.

"Oookay moving on so we will be competing for Zelda's hand in marriage and we have to be all prince-like and crap."

I sighed.

"Wait I don't want Zelda I mean shes got a nice rack but I don't want Zelda."

Soul said.

"Soul!"

Crona flustered.

"What I mean you can't hide that princess has rack and shes got a nice a-"

He started to say but I cut him off.

"Soul Eater Evans!"

I scolded.

"Sorry I know shes your girl..."

He laughed.

"I miss Liza..."

Crona sighed.

"Okay so then one of us HAS to win or none of us will get the girl."

I said.

"Mhm."

Crona nodded.

"I want dat a-"

Soul slurped but both of us cut him off.

"Soul!"

We flustered.

"Okay okay sorry."

Soul smirked.

I realized we needed to look like real princes so I decided to take them shopping...oh god no.


	44. 44

(Zelda)

My father decided to hold the competetion today since he thought I'd run away again if we didnt do it now.

He made me wear my stupid formal dress that I had to wear almost everyday, It was white with golden trim and it had our family crest on the front of it and then he made me wear the stupid crown.

I waited in my room with Alessandra and Liza although the windows were now bricked up.

"He saw the schools web page."

Liza sighed.

"What do you mean?"

I asked.

"They had the new student class picture on it and he saw you, They also saw the picture of you and Kid."

Alessandra said.

"I miss him."

I held Mr.Pin Cushion in my arms as I laid on the bed.

"I know, I miss Soul."

Alessandra sighed.

"I miss Crona."

Liza sighed.

"I HATE THIS HELL!"

I cried and slammed my face into my pillow.

"I-It's okay don't worry you can maybe contact Kid when you get out of here!"

Liza said patting my back.

"Princess the game's are about to begin are you ready?"

A maid asked from outside.

"If I must."

I sighed.

Alessandra and Liza had to stand guard at the thrones side so only Alessandra was with me but Liza was on the other side with my sister.

"As tradition you must blindfold the princess so she can't see, But the rest of us can enjoy!"

My father said.

They had blindfolded me and I sat slouched in the chair because I wanted to make it known to didn't wanna be here.

"Let the first game begin, Shooting!"

My father yelled.

"Hey Zelda, You should see this there's three guys that look _just_ like Soul, Crona and Kid!"

Alessandra said.

"I doubt it's them you probably just miss them. "

I sighed.

"But the one that looks like Kid is perfect at shooting!"

Alessandra said and the crowd awed.

"We have a winner from Shinigami Kingdom!"

I heard the announcer yell.

"Next up is the sword fighting contest!"

The announcer yelled.

Time passed and I heard the clinging of the swords.

"Gorgon Kingdom has won!"

The announcer yelled.

"Next up is a music contest!"

The announcer yelled.

I heard tons of songs but one stood out it was on the piano and two people singing also, they're voices sounded very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The song was sad and slow then it got slightly faster and happier and the singers harmonized perfectly, they both sounded male.

"And the winner is Evans Kingdom, Gorgon Kingdom and Shinigami Kingdom!"

The announcer said after they finished.

It couldn't be...


	45. 45

(Kid)

I thankfully brought money because Crona and Soul didn't.

We bought clothes from some rich people store.

Right now we were waiting inline to start we had already signed up using fake names.

"Do I look like a Prince?"

Soul smirked.

Soul wore a red medieval Prince-like outfit and Crona wore one just like it but in white.

"Yeah what about me?"

I asked.

I wore a something similar to my normal suit so I also wore my skull brooch attached to the ruffle tie, This suit had symmetrical chains down the sides (Which I enjoyed) and then I had a black cape in the back.

"I bow to you sir."

Soul mocked.

"W-what are we gonna do to get them back?"

Crona asked.

"Try to win whatever challenges they throw at us."

I shrugged.

"Then let's do this."

Soul smirked.

"Y-yeah."

Crona nodded.

"Okay you may enter."

The guard said.

We entered the ring and there were tons of other guys there all princes and I assume they were real princes, I mean I'm a god but I'm not a Prince but to get Zelda back I'd be a mouse if it meant her safety.

"Welcome!"

The man who I assumed was Zelda's father yelled.

"My daughter comes with two body guards!"

He yelled.

I saw Zelda sitting in a throne blindfolded with Alessandra by her side and then I saw Liza sitting beside a girl that looked almost exactly like Zelda but she had dark raven hair unlike Zelda.

"There they are."

Soul said.

"Don't draw to much attention to us."

I said.

"L-liza..."

Crona sighed.

"It's okay don't worry hopefully one of us will win."

I said touching his shoulder.

"Yeah..."

Crona sighed.

"First game shall be shooting!"

The announcer said.

"You got this Ki- I mean Prince Shinigami."

Soul said.

They handed out guns which I felt was unsafe since the King and Queen were right there and anyone could just shoot them.

"Can I have yours Soul after you go?"

I asked.

"Why?"

Soul asked.

"Because I can't just shoot one it will be asymmetrical!"

I frowned.

"Yeah sure."

Soul said.

When it was my turn to shoot I had two guns thankfully so I knew I would be fine.

There were three targets a Bulls eye, cans, and a guy with an apple in his head standing ten feet away from the lines we weren't allowed to cross.

The Bulls eye was easy and I got straight center with both shots, the cans were also easy since I'm used to moving targets this was like breathing and the guy with the apple was scared to death so when I shot he fumbled but I still hit the apple straight down the center with both shots.

"We have a winner, Prince of Shinigami Kingdom!"

The announcer shouted.

I didn't know what to do so I just walked off and went back with Soul and Crona.

Crona won sword fighting with ragnarok but he had to lie and say it was a special transforming cuff link.

Then it was music next and we both looked at Soul.

"Okay we got this bros."

Soul said.

We stood beside the piano and Soul played but he played a song we both knew, It was Secondhand serenade Twist in my story since the three of us liked Secondhand serenade.

"We have a winner!"

They announced us for the win.

"But now we have a tie!"

The King yelled.

"So they should fight to the death!"

Someone yelled.

"HELL NO I DON'T WANT HER I WANT ANDROMEDA!"

Soul yelled.

"And I want Phoebe."

Crona said.

"Oh then you both lose and Prince Shinigami wins!"

The King cheered.

"Take her, take her please."

The Queen said.

"Claim your prize!"

The king yelled.

I walked up to the throne and Alessandra was squealing.

"Yeah what lame old perverted sleaze bag did I get?"

Zelda scoffed.

"I can promise you I'm none of those things."

I laughed.

"Can I take off my blindfold and go to hell already!?"

She scoffed.

"Yeah."

I said.

She took of her blindfold and at first she looked stunned then she started crying.

"D-don't cry!"

I panicked.

"Kid!"

She tackled me.

"I-I thought I was never gonna see you again."

She cried.

"Shh it's okay I'm here."

I held her and ran my fingers through her hair and her hair was super soft.


	46. 46

(Zelda)

When I took off my blindfold I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or if I was just tired but I saw Kid and then I just started crying because I just was so happy thus the only thing that made sense to do was hug him.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again!"

I cried.

"Shh it's okay I'm here."

He said gently holding me.

"Y-you came after me."

I sniffled and my face was still in his chest.

"Yeah I had to I couldn't let some old pervert take you."

He said.

I couldn't say anything I was just happy crying.

"Does she know him?"

I heard my father ask Andromeda.

"That's her real true love."

Phoebe said.

"He actually loves her and he won so you can't do anything about it."

Andromeda said.

"Zelda."

Kid said.

"Yes?"

I asked then I looked up.

"I love you."

He smiled.

I didn't even have to say anything I just kissed him and that said enough.

"Ugh yes take her please!"

I heard my sister say.

"What the hell Hilda?"

I asked awkwardly stepping away from Kid.

"I'm glad I'll get the kingdom, you would've made world peace and crap like that."

Hilda said.

"Oh no you did not just go there."

I said.

"Yup nope nope sorry not today."

Kid said pulling me away from here.

"Yeah listen to your boyfriend and back off."

Hilda hissed.

"Let go please."

I frowned at Kid.

"I can't let you kill your sister."

He said.

"I won't kill her."

I said.

"With that body she couldn't kill a fly!"

Hilda scoffed.

"Ops my hand slipped."

Kid smiled and let go.

I simply walked up to her while she was distracted at slapped her upside her stupid royal head.

"Love you sis."

I smiled and walked back to Kid.

"You little bitch!"

Hilda yelled.

"What did you call me?"

I turned around.

"Okay and we're leaving now bye!"

Kid said and he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Put me down I'm gonna rip her extensions out!"

I said flailing my arms.

"Come on Soul, Crona, A and L."

Kid called and the walked behind him.

"Can you put me down now?"

I asked and Crona waved at me so I waved back.

"Not until we get far away from here."

Kid laughed.

He carried me on his shoulder until we got really far way from the castle and I saw Souls motorcycle parked next to a shop.

"Okay."

He put me down.

"Thank you."

I dusted myself off.

"Oh here."

Kid handed me my old clothes.

My hood, a t-shirt and jeans.

"You even brought me my clothes!"

I smiled and took them gladly.

"Of course, Oh you should change first."

Kid smiled.

"Okay."

I nodded.

I changed but I kept the dress I don't know why, After I changed we got ready to leave.

"Soul you take Alessandra."

Kid said.

"Sweet."

Soul slurped.

"Crona you take Liza and I'll take Zelda. "

Kid said.

"Okay."

Crona nodded.

Alessandra hopped on the back of Soul's motorcycle.

"See you later Alessandra."

I waved as they rode off.

Crona had Ragnarok fly him and he held onto Liza and she squealed of excitement but not fear.

"Ready?"

Kid asked.

"Yeah."

I smiled.

He took my hand and we walked through the mirror.

When we walked out I was in the girls dorm again and I saw Kana shuffling cards.

Kid took me back to my room and I saw everything was super neat and perfect.

"Wow!"

I admired how clean everything was.

"Yeah I made thing symmetrical for you."

He smiled.

"Thank you!"

I smiled.

I threw the stupid dress in the closet.

I sat on my bed and Kid just kinda stood in the doorway.

"Kid I can't thank you enough, I owe you my life."

I said.

"You don't owe me anything, I saved you because... I love you Zelda."

He looked down and it made me smile.

"I love you too Kid."

I smiled and walked over to him standing in the doorway.

I hugged him and he pet my head.

"AWW!"

I heard a familiar voice.

"F-father!"

Kid flustered.

"H-Hi... "

I looked down.

Lord Death beamed in the mirror of my bedroom.

"Son when were you gonna tell me you have a girlfriend!?"

Lord death clapped excitedly.

"F-father I-"

Kid started to say but his dad cut him off.

"You are so cute, You know I didn't think Kid would ever fall in love but now I'm glad and with a girl as cute as you!"

Lord Death said which embarrassed me and Kid.

"Zelda Cosmia Thyra Northwest, Pleased to meet you again."

I smiled, I had already met him when I started the school year but at the time no one cared about new students since they top students had just beaten a Kishin.

"Ah yes the princess that decided to become a EAT student."

Lord Death recalled.

"Um yes."

I fiddled with my fingers.

"You knew she was a princess all along?"

Kid asked.

"Well yeah I had to know also I remember her sending in a stage name request."

Lord death said.

"You all are so cute, Kid have you even ever invited her to our house?"

Lord Death asked.

I giggled as I watched them ramble on and Kid was super embarrassed it was cute though.

( **Hey everyone that's how this story is gonna end. I'm so happy you read this I really appreciate my readers and I really love soul eater (I do not own soul water I wish I did though) and I wish Atsushi Ohkubo would continue the series again since it was so very amazing, Thanks again for reading I really hope you enjoyed this story and if you would like to see Alessandra's story and Liza's story please let me know and I'll write it. )**


End file.
